


Rome Fell in a Day

by UntitledAlsoUnknown



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Zeus is a DICK, i have little clue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntitledAlsoUnknown/pseuds/UntitledAlsoUnknown
Summary: Bella Swan and her dog Charlie have just moved to Forks, Washington. To pass the time, she enrolls in Fork high where she meets the Cullen's. There's something about her that makes her "unique." She very quickly realizes there is something about the Cullen's that makes them "unique." And what is it about the little Cullen girl that's drawing her in? OOC Bella/Alice
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 59
Kudos: 285





	1. Masen, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I have been sitting on, working on, and trying to get moving. Maybe you guys can motivate me. I have 12 chapters written so far.

She stepped out of the woods for the first time. If someone had been watching, they would have wondered where the woman had come from. At five foot ten, she towered over most women. She wore a tank top, an unusual choice for the cool Olympic Peninsula. Her arm and shoulder muscles rippled as she pushed branches gently out of her way. On her back was a large hiking pack. An unstrung recurve bow almost as long as the woman was tall was strapped to the side of the pack in a way that kept it from touching the ground. Arrows were tucked into a quiver on the opposite side of the pack. She looked out over the river on the edge of her new property. She had bought three acres of some of the most remote land she could find. Her land pushed right up against this river, the Calawah. She looked at the water. It was teeming with life. There were only a few inches of water in it, but she could sense the little critters and the minnows living in it. She looked through the trees, knowing her cabin was on the opposite side of the river.

The woman carried herself with a pride that didn't seem to belong to a young girl of seventeen. Her posture would have belonged better in the presentation of a queen or the stroll of a model. The woman's long brown hair was pulled back in a side ponytail. The ponytail was braided down and over her left shoulder. She preferred to have it over her right shoulder, but too often it got in the way of her draw arm when she was hunting. As the sun occasionally broke through the canopy of the lively forest, red notes could be glimpsed in her hair. Her green eyes flashed as a stag leaped from the woods to her right. A huge dog bounded from behind the woman and across the river, hoping to bring the stag down. The bluetick Labrador mix was stocky like the strong water inclined Labrador but colored in the mottled black, white and brown of the bluetick.

"Karolos!" The woman shouted. The dog froze and came back to his master. He stood at her side. The dog was improbably large. His head came up to her shoulder. The woman stepped forward, muttering a quiet, "Éla," at the dog. He fell in line with her, remaining at her heel as she trudged through the woods. The stag had paused a hundred yards ahead, watching her with curiosity. "Eiríni." The stag acknowledged her call of peace. He bowed his head before continuing slowly into the woods. The woman smiled to herself and pet Karolos' head. He let his mouth hang open, panting as he followed his mistress. They came upon their new home.

The modest cabin was tucked back into the woods. The front yard was a half-acre clearing, but the rest of her three acres was mostly shrouded forest. The house had its own lane that led to the La Push road. The turnoff was well hidden, so the woman would have the privacy she wanted. The cabin was at the back of the clearing. "Pigaíno," she said to the dog, allowing him to walk off and explore his new yard. She didn't worry about him getting lost; he never did. The dog had an innate sense of the earth, and of direction. In this, he took after his mistress. He could hunt as she did. He could navigate as she did. He could explode into a violent rage as she did. The bulky hound wandered. The woman stepped onto the front porch of the new cabin. She reached above the door frame, where she had been sure the key would be. The door unlocked easily. There was no dust inside; the realtor must have sent a cleaning crew through before she arrived.

The front door opened into a decently sized living room. The walls were plain wood paneling. The woman continued through to the kitchen. The kitchen was slightly smaller than the living room. It had a microwave, a range over, a double sink and a dishwasher. She was glad she had paid extra for the fridge because she had never been too happy to go appliance shopping. The bathroom off the kitchen was modest. It had a shower stall, a toilet, and a sink. She pushed on the mirror and was pleased to find it was also a medicine cabinet. She didn't require much, so this was perfect.

A small door led off the kitchen to the outdoors. She opened it and found it led to the side of the house. There was no garage. Instead, the house had a metal awning that extended out and over a large enough space that a vehicle could be parked under it and be shielded from the weather. She closed the door and took the thin staircase up to the second floor. The staircase opened up to a hallway that ran the length of the second floor. There were two doorways off it, each leading to a bedroom. There was no master; they were equal in every way. The only discernible difference in size or design was in the carpets. The room closest to the stairs had a light blue carpet. The bedroom furthest from the stairs had a light tan carpet. The paneling on the walls was the same as the living room and kitchen. The second bedroom, as she had requested, had a queen-sized bed, a desk, and a chair. She was pleased with her purchase.

She pulled off her pack and dropped it on the tan carpet. It landed with a solid thud. She bent over and removed the bow. Once it was safely leaning against a wall she searched for her documentation. Everything she needed to build her life here had been delivered to her a few days before. She checked them again. Isabella Marie Swan. Date of birth September 13, 1987. She checked her birth certificate. It said she was born in Phoenix Arizona. Simple enough. She checked herself. English was the language people would expect from her. She should drop the Greek to fit in. "Charlie," she called the dog, checking his remembrance of English. The dog answered her by came barreling up the stairs. He jumped into her arms.

"We're home, boy. We're home."

The next morning, Isabella began the four-mile walk to Forks High. She had called ahead, so they expected her and were ready for her to begin school, as long as she had her documentation. Charlie slept on the front porch of the house, preferring the cool air outdoors to being trapped indoors all day. She reminded herself she needed to install a doggy door for her constant companion. About two miles into her four-mile journey a black Suburban pulled up next to her. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes rolled down the window. He called to her.

"Hello, do you need a ride?"

She leaned against the window. "Depends, are you going anywhere near Forks high?"

He laughed. "Near it? I'm going to it! Hop in!"

Isabella opened the car and hopped up. "Thanks a lot. I'm new here and I haven't gotten a car yet."

"Of course! You know, there are a few old cars for sale off the main drag in town. They're nothing great, but they move, I think." The boy offered her a smile that probably made girls his age swoon.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

"What's your name? How did you end up here?"

"My name is-Bella," she stuttered, deciding Bella fit her better than Isabella. "My parents passed away a while back, and I decided to move here. I wanted to start somewhere new. A quiet place that didn't have a bunch of memories."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He kept his eyes on the road, the corners of his mouth turned down. He seemed to search for the right words. "Forks is definitely a quiet place. You'll like it here. So, do you live alone?"

Bella eyed the boy. His intentions were pure. He was simply curious. "Yeah. I'm emancipated, so…" Bella shrugged.

"That's cool." He paused. "I mean, it's not cool because of, you know," he stared ahead. They pulled into the school parking lot and he seemed relieved. "Here we go. Grand ol' Forks High!"

Bella got out of the Suburban. She looked around and decided that Newton's description of "grand" had to be satiric. The school was a small, underwhelming collection of dreary grey brick buildings. Some were bigger than others. "It's nice," Bella said with a small smile. "Where's the office? I have to get my paperwork and my schedule."

"Oh yeah! It's over there! The administration building." Bella started heading towards that building. "Maybe I'll see you in class!" Bella waved over her shoulder and opened the door to the administration building.

"Hello! Are you Isabella Swan?" A grandmotherly looking woman seated behind a large wooden desk asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"We don't get too many new students around here. If I don't recognize you, it's because you're new." She smiled again. "I see here that we need to see copies of your paperwork. Do you have your social security card and birth certificate?"

"Yes, ma'am." Bella handed them over to the woman. She copied them one at a time before putting the copies into a paper folder marked Swan, I. The school was apparently still working on a paper system. Cool. The woman handed back Bella's papers.

"This," she pointed to a piece of paper, "is your schedule. And this," she slid a large, labeled paper to Bella, "is your map. It's a pretty small school, so I expect you'll find everything alright. Do you have any questions?" Bella shook her head. "Okay, good!" She handed Bella one last paper. "Get each of your teachers to sign this and bring it back to me at the end of the day. Have a great first day, Isabella!"

"Please, call me Bella."

"Bella then. Hurry, you don't want to be late!"

Bella hitched the old Jansport bag higher on her back and left the office. The cool air hit her as she stepped back out into the misty morning. The parking lot of the school was mostly filled. Her first class was in building three, so she quickly checked her map and headed in that direction. Every class was the same. They were all teaching subjects she already knew. Every teacher asked her to introduce herself and then sent her to an empty seat.

The students at Forks were uncharacteristically friendly. Bella very quickly realized that she was the most exciting addition to Forks in years. Everyone wanted to be her friend. Every student wanted to talk to her. The boys were too interested in her. She could sense their arousal as they spoke to her. Teenage boys never change. Bella spent her classes drawing in her notebook. There was no point in paying attention. She only attended school to socialize. She had spent so long studying subjects in the past that she could likely teach them better than the teachers could. In fact, she could teach college-level courses of every class she had.

By lunchtime, a clique had claimed Bella. The popular juniors seemed delighted to have her sit with them. The boys wanted her, and the girls wanted to be her. In fact, out of all of them, there was only one genuinely kind person. Mike introduced Bella to the people she hadn't yet met. "Bella, you met Jess Stanley and Eric Yorkie. This is Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, and Angela Weber." Bella took special note of Angela Weber. She was the genuine girl who honestly just wanted to befriend Bella.

Bella sat down next to Angela, happy to bask in the kindness of the girl. The table flooded her with questions. She calmly ate her subpar high school burger and fries. She made a note to pack her lunch. Bella did her best to answer all the children's questions. They had very many.

The cafeteria door opened, and a cool wind blew into the room. Five people wandered into the cafeteria. Each of them looked like they had walked off the pages of an international fashion magazine. They were all astoundingly beautiful, and Bella immediately knew they were something else. All the people Bella had met so far were human. These five though? No way. Bella looked at the girl she thought most likely to be willing to gossip. "Hey, Stanley, who are they?"

Jess looked over to where Bella was looking. "Ah, you've spotted the Cullen's! Those two," she pointed at a beautiful blonde holding hands with a tall bulky boy, "are Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. They're adopted siblings, but they're together." Her tone indicated that this was a scandal of some sort. "Those two," she pointed at a tall boy with equally as tall bronze hair, and a thin blonde boy with a pained look on his face, "are Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale. Again, adopted siblings, but together. Super weird." Bella wondered if she was bothered by the sibling part or the gay part of their relationship more. "The last one? That's Alice Cullen. She's the only single one. I guess the Cullen's ran out of adopted children." Bella's breath was taken away. Alice Cullen was the most beautiful woman she had seen since she met 18-year-old Grace Kelly in Philadelphia a century ago. "She's really weird. She sometimes stares into space. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Jess, quit it," Angela said under her breath. "I think they're nice. Personally, I'm not bothered by their relationships. They're all adopted! Mrs. And Dr. Cullen are very nice for taking in older kids. Good for them." The blonde boy, Jasper, looked over at their table as the group of kids took their seat. Jasper whispered something to the bronze-haired boy, Edward. Edward turned and locked eyes with Bella. She didn't look away, and he stared at her. His brow furrowed like she was getting on his last nerve. Bella raised her eyebrows at the boy. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but she recognized him from somewhere.

"What the hell?" Stanley murmured. "Bella, why is Edward staring at you?"

"Not sure. I think I know him though."

"From where?" Angela asked.

"I have no idea. Just a feeling." Edward was still looking at Bella. Alice, who had her back to Bella, turned to see what Edward was staring at. Alice locked eyes with Bella. Bella felt warmth fill her body. Her cheeks turned red. Alice smiled at her. Brigitte Bardot could eat her heart out. Bella felt drawn to this girl. She needed to know her. Alice's golden eyes felt like they were burning through Bella's green ones. Bella finally looked away when she heard, "Earth to Bella," coming from someone at her table.

"Sorry, what are we talking about?"

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Angela asked quietly.

"They really are," Bella agreed. The conversation moved on around her, but she kept looking back at Edward. She truly couldn't place him.

After lunch Bella had Biology. Another year of listening to a teacher explain to her how the body worked. She could remember when this science didn't even exist. The teacher made Bella introduce herself and tell them one interesting fact about herself. She settled on telling them about her dog. The teacher told her to take the only empty seat in the classroom, which just happened to be next to Edward Cullen.

Bella sat down and he introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He reached out to shake her hand. She took it. His hand was cooler than any human's hand would be. She looked at him, wondering what he could be.

"Bella Swan. Have we met?"

"No, I doubt it."

"Weird, I feel like I know you."

"I could not imagine why." He looked at her. No, he stared at her. Something about her was making him angry. She couldn't imagine what she had done wrong. The teacher began the lecture when it hit her.

Bella leaned over. "Masen, right?" Edward flinched like she had hit him. "Last time I saw you, you were Edward Masen." He froze. He didn't answer her. Bella was pretty sure he wasn't breathing. As soon as the class ended he sprinted from the room.

"What did you do to Cullen?" Mike asked.

"No idea, Newton. No idea."


	2. I make no promises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very different Edward from And So The Lamb. I promise.

"We have to leave!" Edward shouted in the Volvo. "You don't understand. She knows who I am!"

"Well, what did she think about it?" Emmett asked from the front seat. He didn't seem too interested. He played a game on the Switch that clearly mattered more to him than Edward's concern.

"I don't know!" Edward hit his hand on the steering wheel as he whipped around a curve. "I thought maybe something was interfering during lunch, but when I focus on her, there's nothing. She's radio silence where sound should be." A calming sensation permeated the car. "Stop it, Jasper!" Jasper stopped trying to calm Edward and shrugged.

"Has this ever happened before?" Rosalie asked with obvious disinterest.

"Never. I've never met anyone, human or otherwise, who I couldn't read."

Emmett looked up, "Holy shit, does this mean she's cool? Maybe she's a demon!" Rosalie slapped the back of his head. "Ow! She's not a vampire."

"Definitely not," Alice said while looking out the window. "Heard her heartbeat."

Emmett nodded. "Dog?"

Rosalie hissed. "Not a dog. We'd have smelled her wet dog ass coming from the next town over."

"Alice, can you see her?" Edward was getting frantic. "Did you see her coming?"

"Nope. You don't think I would have told you?"

"I don't know! Can you see her now?" Edward was practically squeaking.

"Yeah…. no. When I try I see only blurry visions. I can see around her, but not her."

"Let's just kill her and get it over with," Rosalie said. She sounded like she was talking about the weather, not murdering a teenager.

"No!" Alice yelled too quickly. Everyone turned to look at her. Edward even looked at her in the rearview mirror. "What? We can't go kill humans just because. If we killed every human we thought was a threat to us, we'd kill every human." Jasper watched Alice a bit longer, trying to get a read on her emotions. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"And?" Rosalie asked, an eyebrow raised at her sister.

"Annnd she feels important. I'm not sure how, but she feels important to me. Her future has something to do with ours." Rosalie smirked. "Can we just save the killing for later? Let's at least talk to Carlisle."

Carlisle wasn't home when they arrived. Esme was out hunting, so the kids broke off and waited for their dad. Emmett went to play video games. Edward and Jasper went to their room. Edward could be heard shrilly freaking out through the door. Rosalie rolled her eyes. She and Alice went to the third floor where Alice's expansive bedroom was. Half of Alice's room was dedicated to art and fashion. She had mannequins that were half dressed and paintings from last night that were finally completely dry. Every set of paintbrushes was immaculate. A sewing machine was tucked in its own alcove, and the wall was covered in spools of fabric. Rosalie sat on Alice's bed while Alice paced.

"What if she's here to kill us!" Edward continued downstairs. "What if she's a spy!" They could hear Jasper quietly trying to calm Edward down.

"I don't understand how our brother is such a drama queen," Rosalie said while scrolling through her phone. "We could probably send him somewhere on a one-way ticket.

"We could, but he would run back," Alice laughed.

"-and NO ONE TAKES THIS AS SERIOUSLY AS I DO!" Edward's voice continued to get louder. "THEY DON'T EVEN CARE!"

Alice and Rosalie burst out laughing. "I'm just saying. We could bury him." Rosalie looked suddenly serious. She put her hand on her chin. "I bet concrete would hold him for a while."

"CONCRETE WON'T PROTECT YOU!" Edward shouted, and they laughed even harder.

Jasper must have worked his magic, because Edward didn't shout anymore. He was still talking, but he was much quieter. "We are going to have to talk to Esme about double soundproofing these walls. One layer isn't enough. Not with Elsa down there learning to 'Let it Go.'" Alice laughed at Rosalie behind her hand. She didn't want Edward to lose it again. "So," Rosalie drawled, "are we going to talk about that reaction in the car?"

"What reaction?" Alice asked as she resumed her pacing again.

"'Let's kill her. No!'" Rosalie imitated Alice's voice as she reminded her of the moment. "Why can't we kill her?"

"Because murder is wrong." Rosalie leaned forward, glaring at her pacing sister. "So?"

"So, we shouldn't kill people!"

"We're vampires. Isn't that exactly what we can do?" Alice glared at Rosalie. "See! Like that! What aren't you telling me?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. She's intriguing. You don't want to know why I can't see her, and why Edward can't hear her?"

"I'm curious, of course, but not curious enough to not kill her if she's a threat."

Alice eyed her sister. "Did she seem threatening to you?"

Rosalie held her hands out palms up and shrugged. "No? I didn't really notice anything off about her."

"Hm. Well, I'm looking forward to getting to know her. She's interesting."

"Sure," Rosalie hedged, "interesting."

"Shut up."

"Sure," Rosalie repeated. "Interesting."

Alice threw a pillow at Rosalie. It hit her in the face. Alice launched herself off her balcony into the backyard. She landed gracefully and spun around to look up at Rosalie. "You have to come home some time, midget!"

"Only in theory!" Alice called back. Rosalie rolled her eyes and disappeared into the house. Alice wondered how long she would wait to go home. Rosalie had the determination (and attitude) of a bull in a ring.

When Carlisle arrive home several hours later, Edward and Alice were the first to greet him in the yard. Edward, ever the drama queen, began before Carlisle could even fully exit his car. "Carlisle, there's this new girl at school and I don't know who or what she is but she knows who I am and I'm a little panicked and we should leave before she tells people and please just tell me you agree with me-"

"Whoa, who!" Carlisle held up his hands. "Slow down son, what's wrong?"

Alice cut in, "A girl at school scared him." Alice would have continued, but a hand caught the back of her head and slammed it forward into the grass and dirt of the front yard.

"Don't throw things at me," Rosalie said calmly.

Alice jumped up and spit out the dirt. "As I was saying, the new girl scares the prodigal son."

Carlisle raised his eyes at Rosalie and Alice's antics. He didn't comment. "Okay, what happened?" Carlisle walked to the house with his kids trailing him.

"She knows my name. She called me Edward Masen. Not a single human alive should know that name."

Carlisle kissed Esme, who met them at the door. "You let him hold onto this until I got home?"

Esme smiled. "I told him it would be fine, but he insisted he tell you. And that we move."

Carlisle turned back to Edward as he removed his coat. "I admit that is extremely strange and incredibly unlikely. She's not one of us?"

"Definitely not. Her heart beats, her eyes are green, and she smells human. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I didn't feel like killing her, so yes, sort of."

Carlisle nodded. "Not a wolf? Nothing you've ever encountered before?"

"I mean.." Edward shrugged. "No? I don't know. What else is there?"

Carlisle started to count on his fingers. "Werewolves, Vampires, Wendigos, Unicorns before they were hunted to extinction, Daemons, and we believe in God," Carlisle indicated Edward and himself. "That's just what we know about.

"Those were all bad! Except for God!"

Alice snorted, "Edward is afraid of Unicorns."

"I am not! This is serious!"

Carlisle tried to placate Edward. "I agree, this is serious."

"You do?" Edward said, relieved.

"Of course, I do. But," He looked at Edward sternly. "That doesn't mean we run. We just got resettled here. Relax. Watch her. She might just be a human who frightens you and guessed your name. Unlikely, but possible. She might be something else like the wolves. We wait and see. Maybe she's a friend. Maybe she's just been unlucky enough to settle here." Carlisle put his hands on his son's shoulders. "We'll monitor the situation. But for now, relax." Carlisle smiled at Edward, and for the moment, the conversation was over.

The next morning, Bella was awake at four am looking at her front door. Making a doggy door that Charlie could easily get in and out of required her to replace her entire front door. She would have to get a barn style door that split in the middle. This way the bottom half could be opened while the top remained closed, and vice versa. They'd had this problem before. Doggy doors just didn't come in Charlie's size. Bella measured the door and drew up the plans. She could create this on her own. With all the time in the world projects like these kept her busy. At five Charlie and Bella went on a run through the woods. They tore through the landscape for miles. Charlie was ecstatic about exploring the new place. He stopped every hundred yards to smell a tree, or a leaf, or a critter's home. They got home just in time for Bella to take a quick shower. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a light, silvery grey. Bella looked at the mirror and focused. They quickly shifted back to the green of yesterday. She smiled in the mirror and made them a shade lighter. She liked this shade better.

Bella walked out to her new truck. After school yesterday Bella had walked to the used car lot Mike had mentioned. He had been right, most of the cars ran. As soon as Bella laid eyes on the rusty red truck, she was sold. The 67 Chevy C10 pickup was exactly like the truck she'd had when they were brand new. Bella even checked the serial number just to make sure it wasn't the same truck she'd driven in the '60s. She was disappointed to see that it wasn't, but she happily handed over the seven grand for it. The man had tried to talk her out of it, sure the truck was going to die soon. After reminding her that there was a strict no return policy, he dropped the price from ten grand to seven. Bella must have looked like an innocent kid because he titled the car for free. She drove away, leaving his worried face in the rearview.

The truck was beautiful. It's rusted red paint job, it's wide flat grille, and it's bulbous headlights reminded her of the trouble she'd caused in the '60s. Drugs were fun. She'd gotten over the habit, but the truck made her think of Woodstock. Oh well, those years were gone. Bella drove the monster of a truck to the school. She was early, so she sat on the hood of her truck in the drizzle. She spent a few minutes drawing the woods from this morning. They had looked particularly bright around a clearing in the canopy. A boulder looked like it had been cracked in half from a big fall, though there was no high place it could have fallen from. The mystery of it amused her, so she spent some time committing it to paper. After fifteen minutes a pair of heels stopped in front of her. She didn't look up. The heel started to tap impatiently.

"You know," Bella said as she continued to shade the trees, "If you want someone's attention, you say hello."

"Hello," a beautiful and curt voice snapped.

Bella looked up. She smiled at the blonde in front of her. "Hello. Hale, is it?"

Rosalie huffed. "Swan, is it?"

"It is. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Bella finally closed her notebook.

"It seems you bothered my brother yesterday."

Bella looked across the parking lot to where the rest of the Cullen family was watching her. Edward was standing behind Jasper, watching Rosalie and Bella. Emmett leaned on a shiny Volvo, his arms folded and a lazy smile on his face. Bella liked him immediately. He looked like a boy in a giant's body. Bella waved at him. His grin turned into a full smile, and he waved back. The smallest one, Alice, watched this exchange with an amused expression on her face. "Did I? Strange, I only remember saying hi to him."

Rosalie folded her arms. "Leave him alone."

"As you wish, Aphrodite." A sly smile graced Bella's face. "You tell Masen, I'll leave him alone." Bella looked beyond Rosalie. Bella's eyes sparkled. Rosalie watched them, wondering if they were lighter than yesterday or if she was imagining it. "But I make no promises about little Cullen over there." Bella considered Emmett as well, "Or big Cullen." Rosalie started walking away. Bella shouted after her, "Or the pretty Hale!" Rosalie turned back. "Not you, your brother." Bella jumped off her truck and put her sketchbook in her backpack.

Angela joined Bella. "What was that?" She asked her tall friend.

"You know Weber, I'm not really sure. It seems exciting, though." Bella and Angela entered the school with all the Cullen's eyes watching them go.

Rosalie turned to Edward. "You know, I like her." Edward's jaw dropped. Alice danced into the school with Rosalie and Emmett behind her.

"It's alright babe, come on." Jasper dragged Edward in, reaching out with his gift to keep his mate calm.


	3. My best friend's a dog.

The Cullen's watched Bella during lunchtime. Edward put his back to the cafeteria wall and sat watching Bella. He looked like a caged animal. "I don't like it." He seemed substantially calmer since Rosalie had talked to Bella. "She's my science partner. I have to talk to her every day."

"So switch classes," Alice said while watching Bella.

"Alice, if you keep staring at her you're going to burn a hole in her head."

"I want to talk to her," Alice murmured. The whole table looked at Alice. "I just have this feeling that we're going to be best friends."

"Does that seem wise?" Edward questioned her.

"Carlisle said to relax and get to know her. She might be stressing us out for no reason."

"I think that's a good idea!" Emmett agreed. "I want to be her best friend too!"

"She called me the pretty Hale," Jasper said smugly. "I like her already."

"I am the pretty Hale," Rosalie said while tossing her hair back.

"Not according to Bella," he taunted her.

Edward looked between them, annoyed. "Why do I feel like I'm the only one taking this seriously?"

"Because you are," Emmett smirked.

"Alice, go introduce yourself," Rosalie encouraged her sister. "If you're going to be friends, might as well start now."

"No, I can't."

The entire table looked at her. "Excuse me," Jasper asked quietly, "but are you afraid to go talk to her?"

"What if she doesn't like me? Like, what if she doesn't want to be my friend?" They all continued to gape at Alice. The bright, sunshiny, friendly Alice Cullen was feeling shy?

"Fine. I'll handle it." Rosalie didn't wait for an answer. She simply got up and walked away. Alice tried to grab her sister's coat, but Rosalie was too fast. She walked over the Bella. The closer she got, the quieter the cafeteria got. A Cullen approaching a student in the cafeteria was unheard of. Rosalie stood by Bella's table and waited for Bella to look up.

"Hale, what did I say about hello?" Bella asked without looking up from her food.

Rosalie sat down on the table and took the empty seat next to Bella. "Hello, Swan," she said Bella's name like an insult.

Bella looked up at Rosalie with a smile on her face. "Well, hello to you too. What can I do for you?"

Bella seemed oblivious to the silence in the cafeteria, and the amazed and afraid looks of her friends. "My sister thinks you two are going to be best friends."

"Ah," Bella sighed, "Little Cullen would like to be best friends?"

"She would."

"Okay," Bella seemed to take a moment to consider it. "I don't know about best friends. I think best friends have to talk first. Here," Bella pulled out a notebook and wrote a number down in an elegant, flowing script that looked like it had taken centuries to perfect. Bella ripped the top half of the paper out of the notebook. "You tell Little Cullen that if she wants to be best friends, she's got to put in the effort."

Rosalie took the paper. She seemed satisfied. "Thank you, Swan. I'm sure I'll be speaking with you soon."

"Don't forget to say hello!" Bella called to Rosalie's back.

Rosalie returned to her table. She dropped the piece of paper with Bella's number in front of Alice. Alice caught it as the cafeteria resumed its chatter. They were much quieter than before, clearly thrown by the strange display. Bella's friends surrounded her, demanding answers about the interaction that Bella simply didn't have. "I assume," Rosalie said to Alice while moving the food around on her plate, "that you listened to all of that?" Alice nodded. "Well, as the kids say, the ball is in your court," Rosalie smirked. She threw away her untouched lunch and left the cafeteria.

Edward looked at Alice. "What are you going to do?"

"Obviously," Alice huffed, "I'm going to have to talk to her."

Edward considered skipping Biology, but he knew that would show weakness. He was not weak. Anxious? Yes. A little over the top? Yes. But he was not weak, and he would not be scared from his boring science class. He got to class first. Edward took a few deep breaths to center himself. Carlisle had told him to relax, and he would. He could sense Bella's presence when she entered to room. Bella sat down at the desk and did not acknowledge Edward. Bella had been early to class too, so they sat mostly alone. Edward was determined to maintain the silence, but he couldn't take it any longer.

"Why did you call me Masen?" He asked. Bella didn't answer. "Hello? Are you ignoring me?"

"Masen, I would never. Hale told me that I was bothering you and that I shouldn't anymore. This is me trying not to bother you."

He glared at her. The longer he did, the more irritated he seemed to get. "You're not bothering me. You're frustrating me."

"Am I? Why is that?" Bella took out her notebook and worked on the sketch from that morning. She seemed unbothered by him. When he took too long to answer, she looked up. He was gripping the table tightly, and his eyes had darkened a shade. "Masen, if you keep up like that, I'm pretty sure you're going to crack the table."

He let go in surprise. "Stop calling me Masen."

"That's your name, isn't it? I mean, I supposed I could go with Moody Cullen, but Masen seems nicer."

He huffed angrily as students started to come into class. "Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"Masen is nicer than Moody Cullen."

"I know. So, gonna tell me why I make you so mad?" Bella worked on getting the shape of the trees in her sketch just right. There didn't seem to be quite enough detail in them. They didn't quite capture the beauty from that morning.

"I don't know what you're thinking," he growled.

Bella looked at him, green eyes sparkling. "So, ask."

"How do you know my name?"

"Ask something else."

"What?" He growled under his breath.

She responded just as quietly. "I said ask, I didn't say I'd answer."

The teacher began the lecture, and Edward got quiet. His face never relaxed. About ten minutes into class he quietly said, "Where are you from?"

"Phoenix," she answered with no hesitation.

"Where are you actually from?"

"Next question."

"Where are your parents?"

"Gone."

He eyed her, assuming if he asked anything else, she wouldn't answer that either. "Do you have any siblings?"

Bella looked pained. "I have a few."

"Where are they?"

"Here and there."

Edward looked at the board, pretending to take notes. "Do you get along with them?"

"Not all of them. Not most of them, actually." Bella shrugged. "Family."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Bella murmured. They were silent as the teacher passed out worksheets.

"Actually?" He questioned. Bella looked at him, her eyes sparkling again. He knew there was something she wasn't saying like she was telling a joke only he understood. "Why are you in Forks?"

Bella smiled. This was an easy question. "Looking for a quiet place to settle down for a while." Edward could hear the sincerity in his voice. "I thought the Olympic Peninsula would be a fun place to be."

"Are you dangerous?" Edward asked.

"Aren't we all?" Bella answered. The teacher glared at the two of them. They were silent for the rest of the class. A small smile never left Bella's face. As soon as the class ended Edward was out the door, just like before.

"Weber," Bella said as Angela joined her, "That is one interesting man. He doesn't seem to like me much."

"Bella, you are an interesting girl."

"Woman," Bella corrected as she held the door open for Angela. "And you have no idea," she smirked.

Bella wondered how long she would have to wait for her phone to ring. She had seen the Cullen's watching her across the parking lot again, while Edward no doubt described their classroom conversation. Turns out, the answer was exactly sixty-nine minutes. Sixty-nine minutes after she left school, her phone let her know she had a text message.

_Hello._ The message read.

_Hello, Little Cullen, how are you?_

_How did you know it was me?_

_Psychic, _Bella answered. She laughed out loud then sent a quick follow-up text. _Actually, this is a new phone and you're the only one with the number. To what do I owe this pleasure?_

_To be honest, I have this really strange feeling that you and I are going to be best friends._

Bella responded with, _That is strange. Do you begin all friendships like this?_

_Not exactly, but I also don't have too many friends._

_Really? Sending Hale out to pick your friends doesn't always work?_

_Rosalie is a bit much. I mentioned I'd like to get to know you and she just went for it._

_I'm impressed with her tenacity. I don't have very many friends, so how does this work?_

Alice dropped her phone on the bed as Rosalie knocked on the bedroom door. "Alice, I'm coming in!" Alice rolled her eyes as the door opened. "So, how's it going?"

"How's what going?" Alice said, tucking her phone under her.

Rosalie jumped at Alice, pinning her down and getting the phone out from under her. "Is this flirting?" She yelled as she pinned Alice down with a knee on her stomach. "Oh look, she likes my tenacity."

"I'm not flirting! I'm making friends!" A dangerous glint came into Rosalie's eyes. The gold shined brighter as she typed a quick message. "Rosalie, give me my phone!" Alice squirmed under Rosalie. She shoved her sister aside.

"Too late!" Rosalie hopped up and tossed the phone to Alice, who caught it easily. She read the message Rosalie had sent:_ I believe that friendship requires we hang out. When's good for you?_

Alice's jaw dropped. "Rose! Why would you do that?"

"I'm bored, honestly. Also, how will we learn more about her if we don't get to know her!"

Alice's phone buzzed in her hand. _How about now? I don't have anything better to do._ Was the quick response. Alice stared at the phone.

Rosalie walked back over to her, read Bella's response, and sent a new message. _Now sounds great. See you soon! _Rosalie typed out their address and some helpful directions to make sure Bella didn't get lost. She slid Alice's phone back into her hand. "I suggest you get it together. She'll be here soon."

Bella jumped up from her bed. It was time to make friends. This was always her favorite part of moving to a new place. The excitement of making new friends, the people she met, helped, and sometimes hurt was different no matter how many times or how many places she did it in. "Charlie!" She called the hulking dog. He came barreling into her room from his. She had set up a dog bed and a few toys for him in the first bedroom, even though he usually chose to be wherever she was. He barked in her face. "Who's a good boy? Wanna go for a ride?"

Bella considered asking the Cullen's if Charlie could come but decided against it. He liked to be close to wherever she was, so she would let him loose in the wood before she got to their house. Bella was excited to get to know the Cullen's better and unravel the mystery of what they were, but she was no fool. If things got dangerous she needed Charlie to be close by. Bella tried to imagine what the Cullen's could be. Unfortunately, she just didn't have enough clues to guess. "Why can't I just know everything?" She asked her dog. He nudged her hand and she pet him. "Dad knew everything." Charlie glared at her. "Yeah, you're right. He didn't know anything." She laughed as she went outside to get in the truck. Charlie leaped into the truck bed. He was simply too big to fit in the cab with her.

Bella slid open the back window and asked Charlie, "How do I look?" He leaned in and licked her face. She assumed that meant good. Her jeans, hiking boots, tank top, and plaid shirt would have to do. She hoped it made her look like she was comfortable in the Olympic forest, but not so comfortable she could walk around in shorts and a tank top with no shoes on for hours. Because, honestly, she could. She didn't know if she could get to that point with the Cullen's, but they were clearly something different. She hoped they would accept that she was, too.

As Bella hit the turnoff to the Cullen's house she pulled to the side of the road. "Karolos, páei!" Charlie leaped from the truck bed. "Stay close!" She called as the dog took off into the woods. When Bella pulled up to the Cullen's house, she was in awe. No one she had met in a long time was wealthy enough to build a mansion that could even compete with this one. The '20s tried, but their idea of splendor paled in comparison to the Cullen's beautiful house. It was a modern work of architectural art. Standing three stories tall and at least half a football field wide, Bella whistled in appreciation. Her truck felt out of place on this beautiful piece of paradise. The yard was perfectly manicured, and a beautiful flower bed was flourishing in front of a wraparound porch. Bella jogged up to the porch, the awe never fading. A white wooden swing was on the porch. Bella wanted to swing on it, but she saved the impulse for later.

Bella raised her hand to knock on the door. It whipped open before she could touch it. "Swan!" Emmett shouted. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly to his chest. He was cool to the touch. Not ice cold, but definitely colder than a human should be. She coughed once, and he let her go. "I'm so happy to finally meet you for real!"

Bella reached out a hand. "Big Cullen, it is a pleasure."

He reached out with a big smile and shook her hand happily. "Come on in!" Emmett stood back, and Bella walked past him into the home. It was as extravagant on the inside as it was on the outside. The first floor was wide open. The majority of the walls were missing. The living room, kitchen, and dining room could all be easily accessed. A beautiful spiral staircase was off to the side. It was here that Edward and Jasper stood.

"Pretty Hale, hello! It's nice to finally meet you."

"It is quite nice to finally meet you too, ma'am."

Bella was taken back by his formality. He had an underlying Southern accent. Bella saved that information for later. "Masen," she nodded to Edward. He looked nervous. "Bet you didn't think I'd be in your home."

"I truly did not." He sighed like his next sentence was painful. "However, it is nice to have guests over."

"Bella," someone said warmly. Bella looked into the kitchen, where a beautiful woman who could be no more than 30. Bella guessed she was probably closer to her mid-'20s. She looked like she had been glaring at Edward to make him be polite. "My name is Esme, and it's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Mrs. Cullen," Bella said politely. "I can't imagine who you would have heard so much about me from. I just got here yesterday!" Emmett glared at Edward. "Ah, it was Masen. Not surprised."

Rosalie appeared suddenly from behind Emmett. Bella had no idea where she had been. "Swan, welcome. Alice is upstairs changing her clothes for the seventh time."

"You said welcome, Hale!" Bella laughed. "That's not quite a hello, but I'll take it!"

"I have not changed seven times!" A voice echoed faintly from somewhere upstairs. Alice was yelling, clearly angry.

"How did she hear that?" Bella asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Rosalie taunted.

Emmett laughed. "Bella, while you wait for Alice, you want to play video games? I just got this new game that's based in Greece, and mythology is hella cool!"

Bella's eyes sparkled. "Indeed it is, I would love to-"

Alice appeared at the top of the stairs. She pouted. "Are you here to hang out with your best friend, or what?"

Bella noted how cute it was when the woman pouted. She tried not to smile too wide. "Sorry big guy, looks Little Cullen has dibs on me." Bella whispered conspiratorially to Emmett, "though if she thinks she's my best friend, wait until she meets my true best friend. He's a dog." Bella laughed as she followed Alice upstairs.

The Cullen's left downstairs looked stunned. "I like her a lot," Esme said simply.


	4. It looks like-

Alice lead the way up the stairs. Bella thought they were going to the second floor, but Alice came to that landing and kept going. Bella's heart was pounding. Her instincts told her something was different about this family, different about Alice. She continued to follow her anyways. On the third floor, Alice led Bella into a room that resembled the living room downstairs. A large, sprawling sectional couch took up part of the room. A large replica of Starry Night dominated the wall the couch was facing. Bella was blown away by it. She went up to it and looked at the image up close. The image was moving. The lights of the town flickered like they were lit by flames, and the night sky twirled. "This is amazing," Bella breathed.

Alice stood beside Bella. "I love this too." Bella's heart quickened. "It's a tv, so we can display living art on it." Alice pointed a remote at the picture and pressed a button. The image turned into Leonid Afremov's Rain Rustle.

"Rain's Rustle," Bella breathed. "This is amazing." As Bella watched, the ground in the painting shimmered like it was actually wet. "How do I get me one of these?"

"I bet if you ask nicely Carlisle will send you one."

Bella looked at the painting and watched Alice change it one more time. The newest photo took Bella's breath away. "Wow. The abduction of Helen." The image showed soldiers dragging the beautiful Helen of Sparta into a ship, so she could be spirited from Sparta to Troy.

"You know a lot about art."

Bella tore her eyes away from the painting displayed on the screen. Alice was giving her the most curious look. "I am interested in many things. For example, why the abduction of Helen? Most people think Helen ran from Sparta because she loved Paris." Bella looked at Alice, waiting for an answer. Helen was in fact taken by the young prince of Troy, but some facts had been misrepresented over the years. "I saw the movie, Troy. I know how popular the love story version is."

Alice shrugged. "Carlisle is an eternal optimist, but he has it on good faith that Helen was taken. Mostly, men write history. Why would they miss an opportunity to make a woman the villain? Who do they want to blame for the fall of an empire? A man or a woman? A woman every time."

Bella smiled. "I think I'd like to get to know Carlisle. He has interesting opinions."

Alice bounced on her feet. She was clearly a ball of barely contained energy. "Of course, but me first!" Alice clapped her hands and Bella found herself smiling at the short woman. Alice grabbed the sleeve of Bella's shirt and pulled her towards the couch. Girl was little, but she was strong. Bella found herself actually being dragged bodily by the little human. Alice shoved Bella on the couch and dropped down next to her. "What do you like to watch?" Alice was practically giggling. She held the remote up by her face, resembling a child with a cookie. Her golden eyes flashed, and Bella found herself dazed by them. What is she?

"What do you like to watch?" Bella asked, buying time.

"I love everything!" Alice bounced on the couch, rocking Bella as her cushion moved up and down. The girl's excitement was infectious. Bella was giggling at nothing. "Grey's Anatomy, Supernatural, Marvel Movies, DC movies-" Alice rattled off a long list without seeming to take a breath, "-and Supergirl, Family guy, Game of Thrones, Killing Eve, The Good Place-"

"Wow! Okay, spitfire! How about you give me your favorite genres instead of listing every TV show you've ever heard of?" Alice pouted, and Bella felt her heart plummet to her stomach. She backtracked quickly. "Just kidding, continue!"

Alice's smile reappeared immediately. Bella felt played, but she continued to listen to Alice's list. "As I was saying, The Good Place, BoJack Horseman-"

"BoJack Horseman? Are you kidding?"

"I NEVER kid about BoJack!" Alice's face was deadly serious. "Who doesn't love a tale of an alcoholic druggy ex-famous Horse who is too broken to be unbelievable? I've seen a lot of life, and BoJack feels real."

"A lot of life?" Bella raised her eyebrows. "What are you, seventeen?"

"Yes."

"Then you haven't seen a lot of life!" Bella put a hand on her chest. "Now I have seen a lot of life."

"What are you?" Alice retorted, "Seventeen?"

_Shit._ "Yes, yes I am."

"Then it looks like we're at an impasse." Alice glared at Bella. Bella glared back. Bella couldn't be sure, but she thought Alice wasn't breathing. Bella tried not to breathe for as long as she could.

"Fine!" Bella gave in. Alice breathed out heavily. "Bojack it is. You, Little Cullen, are difficult."

"I know!" Alice yelled happily as she turned the TV on. The art disappeared, and the Netflix home screen appeared. Bella watched as the user screen came up. There was a square for each of the Cullen's. Most of them were easy to decipher, like Dr. and Mom. One said Mr. Mindreader. Another said 'Sexy Poseidon.' Alice picked 'Annoying Little Pixie.' Alice looked over at Bella. "Emmett picked the names."

"Let me guess, Emmett is Sexy Poseidon?"

"Yep, he thinks he looks like the actor who played Poseidon in the movie Immortals. He's so annoying." Alice rolled her eyes. "Seriously, he played it on repeat for a full week, nonstop. I'm not even sure he went to school after he first saw it. No, actually, I'm positive he didn't."

Bella laughed behind her hand. "You know, I could see it. He does look like a Sexy Poseidon." Alice looked stricken.

Someone loud and heavy came charging up the stairs. Emmett launched himself into the room Bella and Alice were in. "I TOLD YOU!" Emmett yelled so loud that Bella jumped in surprise. "I told you all I looked like a Sexy Poseidon!" Rosalie appeared behind Emmett. She grabbed him by his ear and started to pull. "Ow, ow, ow," Emmett said as he disappeared. "Say it again Bella!"

"Emmett is Sexy Poseidon!" Bella shouted after him. She heard a roar of happiness even as Rosalie dragged him away. Bella turned back to Alice and saw that the girl was grinning at her. "What?"

"Nothing!" Alice turned to the tv and picked BoJack Horseman. "Pick a season!"

"Three," Bella responded with no hesitation.

"Deal." Alice queued up an episode Bella had already seen. Bella started watching Alice in her peripheral vision. Alice huffed, but Bella didn't stop. "What?" She finally yelled.

"What are you hiding?" Bella asked.

"Excuse me?" Alice leaned back into the couch. She pulled one leg up and held it close to her chest. "Whatever do you mean?"

Bella turned sideways and pulled her leg up, mirroring Alice. "There's something about you, all of you. What is it?" Alice turned her head sideways. "You're not going to tell me, are you? Why do I scare Masen? Why can Big Cullen hear me from two floors away?" Alice pursed her lips. "Little Cullen," Bella scolded, "friendship."

"Friendship?" Alice asked as she looked at Bella, feigning innocence. "Aren't we already friends? You're already here, hanging out."

"This is a trial run, Little Cullen. You can't get all the friendship without any of the benefits."

Alice glared at Bella. "Are you trying to charge me for friendship? And the currency is secrets?"

"You admit there's a secret!"

Alice pursed her lips. "I admit no such thing."

"Is this friendship?" Bella laughed as BoJack chugged a fifth of whiskey in the background. "This is fun." Bella tried not to laugh as Alice pouted again. "Look, I'm kidding, mostly. I know you guys have secrets. Trust me, I want to know them. I'm patient though. I've got all the time in the world." Bella reached out to gently put her hand on Alice's. As soon as their hands made contact, a spark shot through both their hands. Bella pulled back abruptly. In her entire life, she'd never felt anything like it. Alice looked equally as stunned. Bella's hand shook. She wanted to reach out and touch Alice again. "Sorry," Bella murmured as she looked down at the couch.

"Don't worry about it," Alice said quietly.

Bella looked up at Alice and saw that her eyes had darkened considerably. Before she could comment on it, Esme called from the stairs, "Girls, dinner is ready!"

Alice jumped up first. "Esme has made dinner, special for you probably." Alice smiled. "We ate before you got here, so I'm willing to bet she made you a five-course meal."

Bella groaned. "She didn't."

"Bet," Alice responded.

"What are you betting?" Bella asked, curious.

"If she made you a huge meal, you have to admit we're best friends."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You have all of the world in front of you, and you bet on my friendship? Whatever. Bad bet." Alice laughed at Bella. "If it's three courses or less, you have to let my dog into your house."

Alice laughed and agreed. "What a waste of a bet. We'd let him in if you just asked." Bella's jaw dropped as she realized she'd made a mistake. Alice walked ahead of Bella on the way down to the kitchen. Bella gritted her teeth as the food came into view. "I told you!" Alice shouted. "Ha!" There was a huge spread of food on the kitchen island.

"Alice," Esme chided. "We do not gloat when we have guests."

Alice reigned in her attitude a little bit. "Yes, mother." She turned to Bella. "I'm sure my new _best friend_ Bella doesn't mind at all." The gloating smile on Alice's face told Bella that Esme's rebuke had fallen on deaf ears.

Esme waved an arm over the food. "I didn't know what you liked, so I made a little bit of everything."

"Mrs. Cullen, this is a bit much!"

"Esme, dear, Esme! And don't worry about it. You can take home whatever you don't eat." Bella looked over the table. She didn't know where to begin.

Bella looked to Alice, pleading for her intervention. Alice just smiled mischievously. "Yes ma'am," Bella said, defeated. She sat down on one of the bar-style stools, just thankful that Esme hadn't put her at the large table in the dining room. That would have made her feel even more awkward than she did now. "Little Cullen," Bella pouted, "Can I at least have my dog in here?"

Alice looked slightly dazzled. She looked at Esme. Esme shrugged. "I don't see why not," Alice responded.

"Could you open the door please?" Alice looked confused, but she did what Bella asked anyways.

"Charlie!" Bella called. "Come here, boy!" Nothing happened at first. Emmett left the living room and came into the kitchen, curious. He watched the front door with them. "Little Cullen, you might want to move out of the way." Alice didn't move, and the hulking dog came flying into the house. He leaped from the porch into Alice's arms and started licking her face all over. Bella was impressed that such a tiny frame could support such a large dog, Alice managed. Charlie 'woofed' in Alice's ear and then scrambled to be let down. Alice set him down gently and looked at Bella in surprise.

"I thought you said you had a dog, not a horse."

"Hey," Bella complained, "he's just big-boned." Charlie loped over to the kitchen. He sniffed Emmett and then licked his hand before curling up next to Bella.

Emmett crouch down next to Charlie. "Are you just big-boned?" He said, cooing at the dog like he was a child. Charlie's tail wagged and he let Emmett pet him. "I love him," Emmett declared. "Esme, can we get one?"

Esme looked put out. Bella saved her. "Don't worry. Charlie can visit as often as you'd like. Apparently, Alice and I are best friends now," Bella groaned. Bella set to work on eating the dinner. Emmett stayed on the floor with Charlie. Esme wandered off. "Sure you're not hungry? I could use some help with this."

Alice giggled. Bella began to feel like there was a joke here she was missing. "No thank you, I'm really not hungry."

Bella wiggled food in Alice's face every time she tried something new. It was all amazing, but Alice didn't take a single bite of it. Bella filed that away for later. She added it to a growing list of strange things about the Cullen's, like golden eyes, cool skin, and super hearing. When Bella was done, she leaned over the island to see Emmett rolling on the floor with Charlie, who was happily putting his legs in the air and rolling around too. "Charlie, you're supposed to be my big tough protector." Emmett and Charlie both froze. They looked like two kids caught misbehaving. Alice laughed at the boys. Bella looked up at Alice. She loved the sound of her laughter. Bella's eyes flashed. She felt them change back to their bright silver. She looked away quickly, hoping Alice hadn't noticed. When Bella looked back at Alice, she was pretty sure Alice had seen.

"Do you want to see my video game now?" Emmett asked as he jumped up from the floor quicker than someone his size should have been able to.

"Sure, show me!" Alice and Bella followed Emmett into the living room. He booted up his game system and dropped onto the floor, not too far from the TV. "Yo, you're gonna go blind!"

He laughed, but he didn't move back. Bella sat on the couch directly facing the TV. "Ok, so here's the idea. This game takes place in Ancient Greece. It's so cool! My character's name is Kassandra. I get to run around Greece, climb shit-"

"Emmett!" Esme yelled.

"-stuff, defeat a cult, and try and rescue my long-lost family," Emmett finished without missing a beat. The game loaded in and he turned the camera so it was in front of the main character. "How cool does she look?"

"She's hot," Bella responded. Both Alice and Emmett turned to look at Bella. "What? I can appreciate a good figure." Bella tried to keep herself from looking at Alice as she said 'figure.'

"Cool," Emmett said as he turned back to the TV. Bella watched everything he showed her, enraptured by the mostly accurate representation of the Greek world. "Look at this! I'm gonna fast travel to Athens, you have to see this." Emmett landed on top of a large statue. He went into camera mode and zoomed out. "Isn't this cool? It's-"

"The Athena Promachos!" Bella exclaimed. "How cool!" She got up and moved closer to the TV, examining the huge bronze statue. "This looks super realistic, almost like-" Bella stopped short. Her excitement had almost got the best of her.

"Like what?" Alice asked.

Bella cleared her throat and sat back down. "Like...the designers spent a long time working on it." Alice and Emmett looked at Bella a little longer, before Emmett continued explaining his game, his missions, and the amazing detail paid to the Greek world. Charlie leaned into Emmett's back, perfectly happy in his new surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really fun fact, Kellan Lutz (Emmett) was Poseidon in the movie Immortals. I like dumb things.


	5. I would call it tragic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I'm back, like I never left.

"I don't understand your draw to her," Edward ground out between his teeth.

"I don't either," Alice answered with a shrug.

"She puts my teeth on edge."

"Okay, but is that even her or just your general anxiety?" Alice quipped.

"I don't have anxiety," Edward snapped. Alice looked at her brother skeptically. It was three am, but the darkness didn't interfere with her vision or his. He felt like her bright golden eyes were searing into him.

_You're being a twat._

"Alice, my caution has saved us trouble in the past. My instincts have been right before, and they'll be right again." Alice knew he was referring to the wolves across the border, but she couldn't afford to give him an inch.

"You've been wrong before too," Alice replied, while she conjured an image in her mind of the many times that Edward had thought his cars could make jumps that they couldn't. He'd left a Pontiac Firebird twisted at the bottom of the Grand Canyon once.

"That was different!" Alice shrugged. It didn't feel different to her. "I don't know what she is, but I don't think she's safe. She's dangerous. She doesn't answer any of my questions. She doesn't offer any indication of what she is."

_Neither do we,_ Alice thought to herself.

"We're not dangerous!" Edward paused. "I mean, we definitely are, but not to us. I think she's dangerous to us."

"I think you should spend more time with Jasper. He seems to be the only one who can keep you relaxed."

"Mark my words, Alice. She's dangerous."

Bella pulled into the school's parking lot. Her over-ear headphones were connected to her phone, blasting the soundtrack to Emmett's video game. She had downloaded it last night and spent most of the night listening to it. She needed sleep, but not nearly as much as the humans around her. She'd run through the soundtrack again and again. It was a masterpiece. "Legend of the Eagle Bearer" was her favorite song of the powerful score, and she vowed to look up The Flight to find more of their compositions. Bella slammed the door of her truck, music cranked up and reminding her of home. She leaned against it, eyes closed, feeling the music flow through her.

Bella sensed a change in the air around her. Something was off. Bella opened her eyes and saw panicked children everywhere. Her eyes settled on Alice, who's golden eyes were wide as her mouth formed Bella's name. Bella yanked down her headphones and the sounds of scared teenagers surrounded her. "Bella, look out!" A kid cried. Bella looked towards the woods and saw what they were afraid of. A bear was charging out of the woods next to the school and heading straight for her truck. Bella sensed the animals' distress. It was sick and wild with the incurable illness. Bella jumped up, landing on the hood of her truck. The bear slammed into it, eyes wild and mouth foaming. Bella scrambled back a bit as the bear stood up, reaching forward. Bella reached out, touched him gently, and murmured, "pigaínete stin eiríni." Her eyes flashed as she came in contact with the bear. His eyes closed slowly, and he fell over, dead. Bella's heart clenched as tears came to her eyes. She hated what she'd had to do, but there was no curing the bear. Every civilization had a new name for the wild disease. There was still no cure for rabies, and Bella mourned the loss of.

Bella took in her surroundings as people slowly came towards her. She was still on the hood of her truck. The Cullen's watched Bella from afar. She wondered how much they had noticed. _Who are you kidding? Everyone saw everything._

"Bella, are you okay? Is it dead?" Mike approached from the side, ready to run if the bear got back up. Mike reached up to help her down. She allowed him to, even though the help was unnecessary. He pulled her into an uncomfortably tight hug.

"I think so, Newton. I'm not gonna check, do you want to?" Bella pushed out of his arms. He looked scared. Slowly her group of friends appeared.

"Bella, that was so scary!" Jess yelled, hiding behind Mike. "Holy shit, you moved so fast. How'd you do that?"

Bella shook her head. "I don't know. Just reflex. Scared, I guess."

"I'm glad you're okay," Angela said sincerely. "I would have panicked and been crushed." Bella wiped her eyes. She hoped they would assume her eyes were watering from fear, not from sadness. "It's okay," Angela said, patting Bella's shoulder. "You're okay."

Bella looked back at the bear. "We should call someone." Bella kept looking at the bear.

"It's okay Bella, we've got it." Bella didn't know how long she'd been looking at the poor bear, but adults were all around. Angela pulled Bella into the school by her arm. "Come on, I've got you."

Bella knew this feeling. The killing of an animal for anything other than food always hurts. She felt connected to animals in a way that she couldn't explain to any human, and she grieved the bear like a member of her family. She considered leaving school, but she thought being home with no one but Charlie would hurt just as much. He understood, but somehow that made her feel guiltier. "Thanks, Weber," she mumbled. Angela pulled her into a bathroom.

"It's okay Bells, come on. Take a minute." A few kids tried to come into the bathroom and Angela shooed them out. "I've got you."

Bella sank down onto the ground, her back against the wall and her head in her hands. "Thank you."

"It was scary. No one blames you for needing a minute." Angela looked down at Bella with nothing more than understanding on her face. She reached out tentatively and put a hand on Bella's head. "However long you need, I'm here."

Bella took then minutes. At some point she put her hand over Angela's, just allowing herself to be close to someone while she grounded herself. Bella stood up and moved to the sink. She splashed water onto her face and shook her head, trying to clear it. She dried her face off with paper towels and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm good. I'll be fine." Angela smiled at Bella. "Weber, you're the best."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Isaac Asimov is the only author to have a book in every Dewey-decimal category."

"What?"

"You said to tell you something you don't know," Bella shrugged and smiled. Bella threw a gentle arm around Angela's shoulders. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?"

Edward murmured quietly at the lunch table while he watched Bella. "No human could have done that. Not a single human alive, or ever, could have avoided that bear. And did you hear it? Its heart was in overdrive and she reached for it and it just died. How does that happen?"

"You smelled that bear. He was done for." Emmett shrugged. "Maybe he just hit his end after hitting the truck.

Edward looked at Alice. They had seen the same thing. Bella touched the bear before it dropped. Edward was positive it meant something. Alice tried to tell herself it meant the human did foolish things. Edward gave his sister a withering glare. He could read her mind, and he didn't agree. Bella was something more than they knew. She was different, and the more he learned about her, the more he worried. Alice knew what he was going to say, and she glared at him. She's not a threat. He huffed.

Bella walked into Biology and took her assigned seat next to Edward. "Masen," she said cordially. Her day had been tainted by the morning, but she was still trying to be polite to the people around her.

"Swan." He sighed. "Interesting morning you had."

"I wouldn't call it interesting. I would call it tragic." Bella sighed heavily.

Edward knitted his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"An animal should never die for no reason. I wish that bear hadn't. It was unfortunate, all the way around." Bella's jaw worked hard as she started writing the date in her notebook. Edward opened his mouth and then closed it. "What, Masen. What do you want to know." She said it flat, like a statement instead of a question.

Bella's tone threw him off. He didn't know what to say. She seemed in pain. She seemed hurt. She seemed like today she didn't have time or patience for him. She hadn't come to the lunchroom, and he hadn't missed that fact. Edward surprised himself when he said, "Are you okay?"

Bella looked at him, and he would have sworn her green eyes flashed white. "I'll be okay. I'm sad. I'm shaken. I didn't expect a bear with rabies to charge me today."

"How did you know he had rabies?"

"What else could it have been?" Bella asked as she looked back at her notes. "I've never known a healthy bear to charge a crowded parking lot, have you?"

Edward looked on edge. "No, I haven't. He looked crazed, but I didn't think you could see that from where you were."

The teacher began the lecture, but Bella kept her eyes on Edward. "What do you mean? Could you see something I couldn't?"

"No, definitely not." Edward started writing in his notebook so hard he tore the paper. He huffed then turned the page. Bella watched the boy. His hair stood far too tall, and he wasn't breathing nearly as often as he should. She watched him for half the class before he finally murmured, "Stop looking at me. It's unnerving."

Bella looked back at her notebook and didn't look at Edward again. He abandoned his chair as soon as class ended, leaving his pencil behind.

After school Bella walked slowly to her truck. She stood in front of it and looked at the front bumper. You couldn't even tell a bear had collided with it this morning. Bella's throat choked up and she felt like she might throw up. Angela swept into Bella's space. "Come to Port Angeles with us." Bella looked up and saw Jessica and Lauren standing by an old white Mercury. It was definitely newer than Bella's truck, though Bella didn't like it as much. "You're alone, right?" Angela murmured. "I don't want you to be home alone. We're just going clothes shopping. Come on."

Bella considered Angela. "Okay, Weber, but only because I need some new books. Can I stop home and feed my dog first?"

"Of course, we'll follow you!"

Bella drove home and fed Charlie. He came bounding out to meet the girls, ecstatic to have company. All three girls jumped out of the car to meet the huge hound. They were all amused by him. Bella fed him and sent him back into the house, much to his chagrin. The ride to Port Angeles was about an hour. Bella sat in the back and politely answered questions when they were asked. Bella really liked Angela, but she wasn't too sure about Lauren and Jessica yet. She'd met a lot of women like them in her lifetime, and they often grated her nerves.

In Port Angeles, however, Jessica and Lauren cast an entirely different aura than they did at school. They were warm and welcoming. "Bella, do you like this sweater?" They asked while holding it up to the woman's tall frame. "You'd look really good in this!" Lauren looped her arm through Bella's, saying, "I'm really glad you weren't hurt today," before releasing her and heading off to look at different pants. She wondered if she had misjudged them. Angela watched with a small smile on her face.

"They're always like this outside of school," Angela said when she and Bella were waiting for Jess and Lauren outside the dressing rooms. "They act one way, but they're both super sweet. They've been kind to me my whole life."

Jessica and Lauren came out of the dressing rooms at the same time, wearing the same outfit. All four of them laughed. "I'm buying it!" They both declared at the same time, and the girls laughed harder. Before they knew it, it was eight pm.

"Let's get dinner!" Angela said, rubbing her stomach.

Jessica froze. "I need to go in here." Jess was staring at the only clothes shop they hadn't gone in tonight. Bella rolled her eyes, but Angela looked inclined to follow them.

"I'm pretty sure there's a book shop up here," Bella said, pointing up the street. "How about I go check it out and you guys stay here?" They made plans to meet back up in an hour. Bella watched her friends disappear, a small smile on her face. They were good-hearted people, all three of them.

Bella was lost in her thoughts as she made her way down the mostly quiet streets. She looked at her phone, wondering if she had missed the book store she was looking for. The buildings around her seemed to be interfering with her GPS. _Why couldn't it be a Barnes and Noble? Those were visible from a mile out. _Bella passed a bar. A sign out front said that happy hour was 6-8. There were a few men outside who looked like they had partaken in happy hour every night for the last month. They were sloppy, two of them holding up the third. The fourth man looked at her with hungry eyes. Bella didn't pay them any mind. She continued on confidently, knowing she'd find the book store soon.

After about five minutes, Bella realized the streetlights were spaced further and further apart. She was lost. Footsteps echoed behind her, and she knew she was being followed. It didn't concern her; she could take care of herself. Bella continued on at a lazy pace. She checked her phone, which told her it was 9:00. She only had thirty minutes. She should turn back if she had any hope of meeting her friends on time. Bella turned a corner, sure that she could cut back to the streets she had vacated this way. As soon as she turned the corner, she saw what had happened. She was being corralled. In front of Bella stood two men. One of them stumbled, clearly intoxicated. She finally looked behind her and saw two more men. She stepped toward the first two, seeing an alley on her left. She darted into it, looking for safety. Instead, she saw two more men at the end, waiting for her. Bella strode confidently into the alleyway. About halfway through she paused. Men penned her in at each side, cornering her like a wild animal.

"So," Bella said loudly, "What's the plan here?"

The men leered at her. They all seemed excited. One of them could barely stand, but he stumbled forward. It looked like he was hoping to get a piece of the action. Bella wondered how many times they had acted out this exact scene, and how many young women had been hurt this way. One of them laughed. He carried himself like a ring leader. "If you don't struggle too much, this will be over quickly."

"Well, you know," she said quietly, "I've never been one to just quit." The men approached quickly from both sides. Bella sighed heavily. "I don't recommend you do this. You won't like what happens." She rolled her shoulders. "It's already been a long day, and I don't recommend you push me."

The men kept coming. The ringleader laughed again. "Don't worry babe, let us help you relax."

"You guys don't want to do this," Bella said loudly, confidently, making sure they all could hear her warning. The laughs coming from them told her they didn't take her seriously. "Okay, but I warned you." They all closed in on her. Some of them reached for her, while the ringleader started to undo his belt. Bella took a deep breath before she let the power of her family flow through her. Bella withdrew a pocket knife from her back pocket. She preferred more sophisticated weapons, but this would have to do. She flipped her knife out of its handmade sheath and prepared herself. As soon as the first man put his hands on her, Bella began.

The first man that touched Bella lost his hand. She kicked him quickly, and he fell down, holding tight to the place his hand had been. The man behind her who attempted to wrap her up felt the knife bury itself in his stomach and twist. Two more men tried to fill his place. The ringleader held back, watching things go wrong. Bella stabbed a man in the groin, knowing he wouldn't recover. The next man turned to run, and Bella slit both his Achilles' tendons. She pushed him forward. He laid on the ground, crying. The fifth man was the most intoxicated. He covered his face, crying. Bella passed him to pursue the ringleader, who screamed. Bella caught him easily. She wrapped a hand around his mouth and slit his throat. She dragged him back to the drunk man with her. The ringleader gasped his last breaths as Bella pulled him with her back into the alley. He left a trail of blood behind him. He stopped moving, and she dropped his corpse. Bella stood over the drunk man, wondering what she should do. He whimpered on the ground. She knew what he was intending to do, but she wondered if he could be redeemed.

"Bella?" A small, musical voice called. Bella looked to the end of the alley, her bright pale eyes shining. At the end of the alley was Alice, her gold eyes shining. She looked down at the carnage around Bella. "Bella, are you okay?"

Bella tilted her head, struck by the question. Alice had asked if she was okay, though there were five injured or dead men around her, while the sixth laid at her feet crying. As Bella watched, Alice's eyes got darker. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with Alice, but the smaller woman seemed to be trying not to breathe. "I'm fine Alice." Bella looked at the man. She tucked her knife in her back pocket, deciding the sixth man had suffered enough. "They were going to-" Bella paused.

"I know," Alice said, using as little breath as she could. "Bella, please get in the car." Alice opened the passenger door of a yellow Porsche. Bella hadn't noticed it right away. "Please, let me take you home." Bella looked at Alice. Alice seemed dangerous. Maybe not to Bella, but definitely dangerous in some way. Bella stood up straight, looking the smaller woman up and down. "I'm not going to hurt you, Bella."

"I know, Little Cullen. But how do you know I'm not going to hurt you?"

"I don't. Get in the car and tell your friends you're safe. We need to get away from here."

Bella regarded Alice for a moment longer before getting into the car obediently. She stared out into the night and watched the forest fly by, not realizing how fast they were driving until Alice pulled over on the side of the road.


	6. My true name is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired of wondering about Bella?

The car screeched to a halt, going from 120 to stopped so fast Bella thought she was going to hit the dashboard. Alice put an arm out, making sure Bella's shoulders didn't move as the car stopped. Alice looked at Bella, who found herself being examined by dark, searching pools. Alice's eyes had gone from bright honey gold to dark burnt wood, ashes glaring back at her from the driver's seat. "Alice are you okay?" Bella asked, concerned by the deadly look Alice was giving her. Alice took a deep, harsh breath. Her eyes seemed to recover a bit. "Alice, your eyes," Bella commented, watching breathlessly as the smaller girl's eyes changed. Bella wondered what Alice could be. Whatever she was, the girl wasn't human. Bella reached out and gently touched Alice's hand where it rested on the gear shift. Alice's hand tightened at the contact and she looked away from Bella. Bella pulled back from Alice, even though the contact had sent a jolt through both of them.

"I could say the same about you," Alice responded.

"What?" Bella pulled down the visor and looked in the small mirror. Her eyes were a molten, reflective silver again. She should be better at this by now. "Yes," Bella blinked, bringing back her preferred green, "I suppose you could."

"What happened back there?" Alice asked quietly, seeming to prioritize her questions.

"They were predators. They were coming for me."

"No, I-" Alice huffed. "I know. I know what they were planning on doing. I could see it…" Alice looked back at Bella. "How did you get out of there without even a scratch? You took on six full-grown men."

"I would argue five. One was fall-down drunk, so, you know." Alice glared at Bella, who realized something Alice had said was strange. "Wait, what? What do you mean you saw what they were going to do?"

Alice pinched her nose. "Sometimes I know things. I can sort of guess what people are going to do." She sighed. "Unless they change their mind."

Bella sat quietly. She considered what Alice was saying. Alice wouldn't be the first psychic she'd met in her long life; The Oracles were revered for their predictions. "Okay," Bella agreed.

Alice moved her hand, considering Bella. "Okay? That's it?"

Bella shrugged. "I believe in things bigger than what I can see. If you say you're psychic, I can see that."

Alice's forehead creased in her confusion. Bella was a very strange human if she was even human at all. "I don't, Bella, what do you-" Alice dragged her hands down her face, making prayer hands in front of her chin. "What are you?"

"Depends on who you ask," Bella shrugged. "What are you?" Bella considered Alice. "I've never seen people so beautiful, so perfect. And yet your whole adopted family is flawless. You're cool to the touch. Your eyes change color almost every day. How has Masen been alive so long?"

"You don't answer a question, but you want to ask questions?" Alice growled. "Fine, different question: Why do your eyes change color?"

Bella considered Alice for a moment before she finally decided to tell the truth. "Humans are more comfortable with more _natural_ eye colors. Shining silver doesn't sit as well with mortals as green does. Why do your eyes change color?"

"Because I'm hungry."

Bella lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

Alice shrugged and said, "The hungrier I am, the darker they are."

"That's a new one!" Bella seemed delighted, and a surprised laugh escaped her. It made Alice smile a bit, even though she still had a million questions. "What were you doing out there tonight?"

The smile disappeared. Alice contemplated Bella. She worried about ruining whatever she could feel between the girl and herself, but Alice felt like lying was out of the question. She dragged a hand across the back of her neck, looking away from the questioning green eyes. "I was following you."

"That's...creepy. Why?"

"I knew you were going to be in trouble. I can't see you, you're kind of a blur, but I could sense those men, their plans, and then nothing. I knew it meant they were coming after you."

"A blur?" Bella frowned. "You can't see at all?"

"No, not really. Where you are there's a void, a kind of blurry inhibitor. It's like you're not supposed to be there, or like you're not really there, maybe? I don't know. You're the only person I can't see."

"Cool," Bella grinned.

"Basically, I find you by looking for what I can't see."

"That sounds infuriating."

"You're infuriating." Bella winked. lice growled, "No, really, you frustrate me beyond belief. There are so many things I want to know."

"You could ask."

"You haven't answered most of what I have asked," Alice grumbled.

"I said you could ask. I didn't say I would answer."

Alice seemed to have calmed down. She gave Bella a small smile before turning the car back on. They pulled back onto the road and continued the drive to Forks. "Where are you from?"

"Do you want what my birth certificate says, or where I'm actually from?"

Alice smiled at the road ahead of them. "Actually, please."

"I was born in the EU." Alice gave Bella a look, and Bella amended, "I was born in what is now known as the EU."

Alice nodded. "When?"

"Isn't it rude to ask a woman's age?" Alice laughed, and Bella's heart warmed at the sound. "Can I just say a long time ago? Time was counted differently then. I'm not sure exactly how long ago. Before Christ."

Alice inhaled sharply. "Wow. A long time before?"

"A very long time before." Bella smiled at Alice. "You're taking this well."

"I've met a few supernatural creatures." Alice's eyes sparkled. They had lightened another shade or two.

"Are you going to tell me what kind?" Bella asked as she tried to put the clues together first.

"Are you going to tell me what you are?"

"There's a chance that I might. There's a chance I might not." Bella waited to see if Alice was going to offer any more information, then rolled her eyes. "Fine. Tell me about other creatures you've met."

"I know a few werewolves," Alice bragged.

Bella tensed, her entire body becoming a tautly drawn bow. "True wolves?" She hissed. "Sons of Lycaon?"

Alice took in Bella's sudden stress. "I don't think so. They're just shapeshifters, it seems."

Bella exhaled sharply. "Oh. That's good." Bella watched the trees go by. "I would like to meet them."

"Well, I'm sure you would. I can't introduce you to them. They uh...don't like my family very much."

"Why is that?"

"Long story," Alice hedged. "Have you met any supernatural creatures?"

"I have." Bella smiled. "So, you know my dog, Charlie?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, he's Cerberus." Bella looked at Alice, her smile growing wider. "What, no he's not!" Bella winked at Alice. "You have Cerberus?"

Bella let out a full belly laugh. "No, I don't."

"You're an ass!" Alice yelled, slapping Bella's arm.

Bella rubbed the spot, then said seriously, "Cerberus is his dad."

Alice's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Yeah. The dog who guards hell? He was captured once. Long story, Herakles is a jerk, also, his name was Alcaeus, little brat. He pulled Cerberus from his post, and while out of the underworld that little horn dog had a litter of puppies! He's been by my side ever since."

"Cerberus." Alice murmured quietly, almost to herself. "Cerberus. So wait, it's all real?"

In response, Bella turned her eyes the color of Alice's. She made them a bright, warm gold. "Maybe it's all real."

"Maybe? Just maybe? How did you get to keep Cerberus' son?" Alice's voice had risen an octave, and Bella laughed.

"Are you freaking out? Because I'm pretty sure you should worry more about dead bodies in an alleyway than you should who sired my hound."

"Sired your hound," Alice grumbled.

Bella's smile faded as she finally answered one of Alice's questions. "I've been alive for a very long time, Alice. There will always be men who see a woman and desire to take what isn't theirs. It is very rare that I allow those men to leave that situation with their lives. A woman is not a beast to be hunted. You don't get to decide she belongs to you. I have struck down very many men for making this assumption." Alice nodded. The car slowed down, and Bella realized that they were outside her house. Charlie's booming bark could be heard from inside the house.

"I would invite you in," Bella nodded towards the house, "but the only furniture I have so far is a bed. Bella looked down, realizing what she had said. A small blush brightened her cheeks.

"We'll continue this conversation later?" Alice asked.

"Will I be able to avoid this conversation later?" Bella retorted.

"No, I don't think so." Alice looked out the driver's side window, watching a deer bound by in the darkness. "At least, I hope you don't avoid this conversation."

Bella's stomach flip flopped. "I don't think I could avoid you, Alice."

Alice smiled a dazzling smile that made Bella's heart leap into overdrive. "When will you tell me what you are?" Alice inquired.

Bella got out of the car, shutting the passenger door and leaning in the open window. "When you tell me what you are."

Alice eyed Bella, weighing her options. Curiosity might kill her if she had to wait much longer. "We're vampires, Bella."

Bella inhaled sharply. "No," she whispered. "You can't be."

Alice was happy she couldn't cry because the shock in Bella's voice felt like a rejection. "We are," she spoke lowly, preparing herself for Bella to run away.

Bella turned away from the car, and Alice felt like her heart was breaking. She didn't know why she was so attached to Bella, but the rejection felt like pieces of her stone skin breaking away. Bella surprised Alice as she walked around to the driver's side of the car. She pulled open the door. "Get out." Alice stepped slowly out of the car, unsure of herself and, if she admitted it to herself, slightly afraid. Alice stood in front of Bella. Bella's eyes searched Alice's. "May I?" She asked, her hands hovering in front of Alice's face. Alice nodded. Bella touched Alice's cheeks. She ran her fingers along Alice's chin and gently touched Alice's neck. Alice didn't know what was happening, but she knew if she died at this moment, she'd be okay with it. Bella leaned in close, looking at Alice's eyes, watching them turn dark again. "This is amazing." Bella was so close that Alice could feel the taller woman's breath on her lips.

"What?" Alice's eyes closed as she took in the feel of being this close to Bella, whose hands, gingerly touching her face, were sending warmth through her entire body. "What's amazing?"

"I created vampires," Bella said quietly.

Alice's eyes snapped open. "What?" Bella's eyes flashed brighter than ever, the green in them reflecting the moonlight. They mesmerized Alice, and she considered leaning in and kissing Bella. She squashed that idea as quickly as it came. _Not now._

"I created the first vampires. Literally. I am the reason you exist." A small smile appeared on Bella's face. "Well," she gave in, "It seems I owe you an explanation then." Bella let go of Alice's face, and Alice immediately missed the warmth. "You wanted to know what I am. I've been known by many names. Just a few of them were Argrotora, Potnia Theron, Kourotrophos, Locheia, Cynthia, Pheobus, or Diana. Occasionally I am called Bast, Luna, or Selene. My true name, and the one I'm known most widely by, is Artemis." Bella smiled down at Alice. "I am a God."


	7. Gamó

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun origin story.

"Alice?" The vampire was still. "Alice!" Alice's eyes were faraway, gazing into the darkness with no recollection. Bella could hear Charlie whining from inside the house, the rising timbre of her voice causing him distress. Bella put a hand on either side of Alice's face. "Alice, hello? Earth to Alice?" The vampire didn't budge. "Shit!" Bella patted Alice down, searching for her cell phone. Her pockets were all empty. Bella turned around and pulled open the driver side door, hoping to find the elusive phone. Bella spotted it in the cupholder. She slid it open and was greeted by a smiling photo of Supergirl. Bella would have laughed if the situation didn't seem so serious. Bella spun back around and slapped Alice's face a few times. Alice remained stock-still.

Bella scrolled through Alice's very few contacts and called the only one that made sense. "Aphrodite, I fucked up."

Rosalie huffed on the other end of the line. She sounded utterly bored when she said, "Swan. To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"I don't know exactly what happened, but something is wrong with Alice." Bella stared into slowly darkening eyes. "She's not moving. She's not reacting."

Rosalie took in Bella's tone. "How long has she been like this?"

"A few minutes. Should I do something? Does she need to eat?"

"Eat?"

"You know, does she need blood or something? I don't know!"

Rosalie sighed, exasperated. She didn't sound surprised that Bella knew what they were already. "Where are you?" Bella told her. "Can you get her into her car?"

Bella tried to push Alice, who didn't budge. "I don't think so. She seems rooted to the spot."

"Okay, where are you?" Bella gave Rosalie directions. Rose hung up without saying goodbye. Charlie's barking got louder, but Bella ignored him and watched Alice. Bella wondered if she had broken the vampire. Could vampires break? She didn't remember them being so fragile when she created them. Of course, she also didn't remember them being quite like this either. They seemed to have evolved a considerable amount over the last few millennia. She had so many questions she needed answered, but Alice was in no condition to answer them. Vampires had been red-eyed, cursed. They were punished for their deeds. And yet, here was a gold-eyed vampire. How had this happened? Vampires were feral, nomadic. But Alice and her family were nothing like the roving bands of vampires that Bella knew and created. What made them different? Could they die of shock?

Rustling leaves and a gust of wind announced Rosalie's arrival. Wet leaves clung to her skinny jeans. "Aphrodite, thank goodness."

"What did you do?" Rosalie asked, taking Bella's place in front of Alice.

"Nothing. We were just talking!" Rosalie shot an angry look at Bella. Her face softened when she took in Bella's attire. She was still covered in the blood of her attackers. "What happened to you?"

Bella looked down and tried to imagine how the scene looked to Rosalie. "I was attacked by a group of men."

"Did Alice..."

"No, I did. Alice showed up just in time to get me away from there. She was fine until now."

Rosalie looked back at Alice. "Alice. Alice! Mary Alice!" She yelled as loud as she could in Alice's face. "Okay Swan, don't freak out."

"Why would I-?" Rosalie reeled back and slapped Alice across the face as hard as she could. The sound of her hand colliding with Alice's cheek reverberated throughout the woods. It sounded like a thunderclap and a boulder hitting the ground after dropping from a great height all in one. Charlie's barking ceased immediately. Alice flew through the air, launched by the contact. Alice righted herself, spun around, and slammed down in a defensive position. She leaped up, snarling, with her eyes black as night.

"There she is," Rosalie purred. "Sorry sis, you were scaring your date." Alice stood upright, and she and Bella both stuttered. "Not a date," and "what," assaulted Rosalie from both sides. "Oh my god, shut up you two." Alice's eyes were still black as coal. The image sent shivers up Bella's spine. "Alice, go hunt." Alice hesitated. "Go, tiny tornado. I'm not going to kill Bella. Yet."

Alice snarled, but she went off into the woods anyway. Charlie's barking picked up again. Bella hurried to let him out of the house. He walked out slowly, sniffing everything around him. He seemed to believe there was still a threat around, but he nudged Rosalie and demanded to be pet anyways. "So, what was that?" Bella asked.

Rosalie shrugged. "Sometimes Alice freezes."

"What do you mean, freezes?"

"Well, not normally like that. That was new. But she's fine." Rosalie appraised Bella. "So what'd you do, kiss her?"

"I did not. We were just talking." Bella looked down at her clothes again. The blood on them just made her think of the foul intentioned men who had met their end that evening. "I need to change."

"Yes, you do," Rosalie agreed.

Bella turned to go into her house. Rosalie remained outside with Charlie circling her. "Feel free to come on in." Bella didn't hear Rosalie follow her, but Charlie's snuffling announced his presence. Bella hurried to rip off her bloody shirt before she had even fully entered her house.

"What is that?" Rosalie asked, and Bella felt cool fingertips ghost over her left shoulder blade.

"War wound," Bella responded. She continued walking, not wishing to explain any further. Rosalie had seen an intricate scar on Bella's back, one she often forgot was even there. It started at her left shoulder blade and spider-webbed down to her right hip. The design looked like an intricate henna tattoo, a detailed vine that spiraled and branched out. She knew some people thought it was pretty, but Bella saw it for what it was: a nasty reminder of the things that had been. Bella left her shirt on the floor in the living room and took the stairs two at a time to her bedroom. Charlie stayed downstairs with Rosalie, walking circles around her. He seemed to think he could herd her into the kitchen where his food was.

When Bella finally came back downstairs, Rosalie was locked in a stare-down with Charlie. Neither of them turned to look at her. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes," Rosalie mumbled without turning her head. Finally, Charlie blinked. Rosalie laughed. "Got him."

"Wow Aphrodite, you defeated a dog in a stare down. Fantastic work." Bella clapped slowly and sarcastically.

Rosalie glared. "So, are you going to tell me how you sent Alice into shock?"

"No, I am not."

"Are we not friends?"

"Alice is my best friend, so I think that's up to her."

"Damn right, it is." Alice appeared in the doorway. She straightened out her shirt, golden eyes flashing. "I am sorry about that. You uh," Alice looked from Bella to Rosalie and back, "caught me by surprise."

"Did you just go kill someone?"

Rosalie let out a short laugh at Bella's comment. "Alice, you told her what we are but not what we eat?"

"As you could see, Rosalie, we hit a little snag in that conversation." Rosalie scoffed. "I was getting to it. Anyways, you can go home. Bella and I have a conversation we need to finish."

Rosalie tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever. Just be happy Edward wasn't home, or he would have been here with the torches and pitchforks."

"Speaking of, tell Masen I said hi." Rosalie rolled her eyes. Bella winked at the blonde. Rosalie scoffed again and took off into the night. Once they were alone again, Bella looked at Alice. Her eyes were bright gold again. "Sorry for the shock there. Didn't mean to send you for a loop like that."

"Animals."

"Excuse me?"

"We eat animals. Instead of humans. None of us wanted to be monsters, so we're not. We call it being vegetarians." The corner of Alice's mouth twitched up in a small smirk. "We don't kill people. It's what makes us different."

"Wow." Bella walked around Alice, looking her up and down. "Tell me more about you."

"No, you tell me more about me." Alice held a hand up so Bella would stop walking around her. "Where do we come from? There are so many myths, but right now you're telling me that you're where we came from? I need to know everything." Alice paused as a new thought crossed her mind. "And how do I know that it's true?"

"I usually don't like to show off like this, but if you insist. So, let me guess, you guys are fast, you're strong and you can jump impossibly high?" Alice nodded. "When I blessed your kind, I gave you powers that would make you superior hunters. No one's skill surpasses your own," Bella locked eyes with Alice and let her silver one's flash, "except for mine." Bella laughed. "Catch me if you can." Bella took off into the woods, running away from the surprised gasp behind her. Bella loved running. She didn't usually do it at full speed, but it brought her great job. A mile out she took a leap up into the air and landed in the branches of a sturdy oak. Bella looked up at the moon and watched the clouds try and cover the orb. The darkness slid across the woods. Bella took in the sounds of the forest around her. Two bucks were fighting just across the river. A squirrel was scrambling down the tree on which she'd landed. Bella inhaled the deep, green scent of the woods as Alice landed gracefully beside her.

"What else can you do?" Alice asked, amazed.

Bella held tight to the tree trunk and leaned forward, peering into the darkness. "Do you see that bird?" She asked, pointing at a small cardinal bouncing around on a tree branch 100 yards away. Alice nodded. "If I had my bow, I could shoot a single feather off her tail."

"Wow." Alice watched as Bella leaned back, sitting on the branch and leaning against the tree trunk. They were thirty yards up. Alice mirrored Bella, sitting in a split in one branch. She sat on the lower part of it and wrapped her arms around the upper part. "Tell me more."

Bella considered Alice, who was swinging her legs back and forth like a child. She smiled at Alice, watching her for a moment before quietly responding with, "What do you want to know?" Bella felt a warmth with Alice that she hadn't genuinely felt in a long time. The goddess found herself wanting to tell the vampire anything she wanted to know.

"Tell me where vampires come from."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, hesitant. "It's not a pleasant story, and it shows how cruel I used to be. I've matured over the last few thousand years, but we were all petulant children in the beginning."

Alice put a hand gently over Bella's. "Please?"

Bella smiled at the contact as warmth flooded her body. She turned her hand over and gently took Alice's in her own. "Okay, but remember, you asked for it." Bella sighed. "I have a twin brother."

"Apollo."

"Right. Now, legends about us are all over the place about us, but Apollo was one of my favorite people. He's my twin, you know? Twin myths come from somewhere, and I'm pretty sure they were about us. We talked alike, we dressed alike. There wasn't as much of a hang up on who wore what when we were young. Pants for men, dresses for women, etcetera. So, we dressed identically for a long time. We styled our hair alike, we hunted together, and were essentially one." Bella sighed. "We had a lot of good times," she said with a small smile. Bella hesitated.

"Go on," Alice said with a small squeeze of Bella's hand.

"Ambrogio was a foolish Italian man. I want to say this was about 300 BC?" Bella shrugged. "Time doesn't matter too much when you have never ending amounts of it. You know that." Alice nodded. "Anyways, my brother was in love with a woman, Selene. One of many. Ambrogio came to Delphi, where we were at the time, to hear the Oracle speak of his future. She scared Ambrogio. She said," Bella dropped her voice, allowing a low, sultry tone to come out, "The curse. The moon. The blood will run." She laughed, resuming her normal tone. "The fool ignored her. The problem with the future is it's subjective! Everything you do can change it!" Bella stopped short. "I don't have to tell you that though, do I?"

Bella used her free hand to trace small circular shapes over Alice's smooth, cool skin. Alice giggled. Bella looked up at the smaller woman, surprised. "Sorry." Alice looked away, seeming to gather herself. "I know all about predicting the future. What did Ambrogio do?

"This fool walked right out of the temple and fell in love with the beautiful Selene. My idiot brother was immediately offended. Ambrogio wanted to run away with Selene. They planned to leave Delphi the next morning by boat. So, my brother cursed Ambrogio. If he went out in the sun, it would burn his skin. Painful, excruciating burns. Apollo thought this was a pretty solid punishment to keep Selene and Ambrogio apart. Ambrogio went down into the caves and begged for my uncle's help."

"Your uncle?"

"Yep. Hades. He's a really good guy, so he protected Ambrogio." Alice looked stunned, so Bella hurried on. "Seriously, he's probably my favorite relative. Definitely my favorite uncle. Much nicer than my dad. Anyways, he held onto Ambrogio's soul in the underworld to protect him from Apollo. He could stand the sun for a bit as long as his soul was safe."

"This is insane. Your brother cursed a man, so your uncle held his soul in the underworld?"

Bella smiled. It had been so long since she'd been able to tell her stories. "I know, it's crazy. The world is so much bigger than you know!" Bella gave Alice's hand a reassuring squeeze, then continued, "So uncle gave Ambrogio a bow and a quiver of arrows. All he had to do was kill something and offer it to me. At the time we were all really into animal sacrifices. But you know what that idiot did?"

"What?" Alice asked in awe.

"He tried to steal my bow!" Bella shrugged. "You don't steal from me. And if you did, not my bow! I'll show you it. As a child I carved an intricate, perfectly balanced recurve bow. It's my pride and joy. Uncle wanted Ambrogio to win my favor. Chances are, I would have removed the curse and freed the man. But he was so greedy," Bella shrugged again and spread her hands wide, "he got what he deserved. I made him something that I thought would repulse Selene and punish him. He could only eat blood to survive. His red eyes would give him away to anyone who saw him, inspiring fear. I made it so he couldn't touch anything silver, as punishment for touching my bow. I also cursed him with immortality, so when Selene died he would suffer forever without her. On top of all of this, Hades kept his soul, and Apollo made sure the sun would expose Ambrogio and cause him pain."

"But, Bella, that's so cruel." Alice pulled her hand from Bella's and looked into the woods.

"I know. So many of the things I just told you? I'm ashamed of them now." Bella didn't reach for Alice's hand again, but she waited for Alice to look at her again. When Alice's gold eyes finally met Bella's silver ones, Bella continued, "I hope that a lot of the punishments I described sound unfamiliar to you now. Ambrogio spent twenty years pining after Selene. He went out one night and he found the biggest stag in the woods. He brought it to me and begged for forgiveness." Bella's eyes begged for Alice's understanding. "In those twenty years I had only thought of him a few times, but he had been living in exile. Draining people to survive and watching Selene from afar. When Ambrogio came to me I was ashamed. But there are rules. You can't undo something another God has done. You can change it, but not remove it. I couldn't take away the burn from the sun, but I could change it. Rather than burn, Ambrogio shined. It still made him stick out, but it caused him no pain. I took away his aversion to silver, but when I tried to make him human again, he didn't want that."

"Really?"

"He had adapted to the idea of immortality and surviving on blood. He was content with that. I made him stronger though, and faster. I didn't want him to struggle as much as before."

"What about Selene?"

"She loved him, even after all that time." Bella leaned forward, and Alice leaned in too, curious. "They were soulmates. No matter what Apollo wanted, no matter how angry I was, soul mates are undisputable. So, I did something different for him."

"What did you do?"

"I gave him the ability to make Selene like him. Hard, fast, powerful. A Blood-drinker." Bella smiled. "No one should have to exist alone forever."

"And your brother just let you do that?"

"He and I haven't spoken in many, many years. The loss of Selene will always haunt him, but he can't take back a gift I have given." Bella ran her fingers through her long brown hair, shaking it out. A twig connected to a single leaf fell from her hair and floated down, twirling gentle circles to the forest floor. "I know what you must think, I am cruel, and juvenile, and don't deserve your attention, or friendship, or whatever." Bella looked back at Alice. Alice's eyes were unreadable. "I haven't met any of your kind in a few centuries, and your family is so different from those I have known so far. I just wanted you to know the truth."

Alice looked troubled. Anxiety bloomed in Bella's chest and spread out to the tips of her fingers. The cold tingling was uncomfortable, and it made Bella want to run from Forks and never return. "I just have one question." Bella waited. "So, if your uncle took the first vampire's soul, does that mean we all lose our souls? If we die, that's just it?"

"What? No, absolutely not! Selene and Ambrogio are both long gone now, and they're happy." Bella smiled wide. "When they tired of this life, they asked Hades for a way to escape it. He told them of fire, and he returned their souls. They passed together into the next life."

"Are you serious?" Alice asked. She jumped up on the branch she had been sitting on. "Tell me you're serious."

"I am incredibly serious, Alice."

"I have to go!" Alice leaped up from the tree branch and swung gracefully to the ground.

"Where are you going?" Bella dropped down next to Alice.

"I have to see Edward and Carlisle!" Alice sped away.

"Alice, your car!" Bella called, bemused.

Alice came sprinting back. "I'm faster without it, you should know that!" Alice leaped towards Bella, who caught the small vampire. Alice's arms wrapped around Bella's neck, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you!" Alice breathed out quickly. She kissed Bella on the cheek, shoved off the tall God, and disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait, do you ever eat people?"

"Never!" Drifted back from Alice to Bella.

Bella stood there for a moment staring into the darkness long after she couldn't see Alice anymore. "Gamó̱," Bella whispered to herself as her fingers traced the cool place Alice's lips had brushed her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice whipped through the trees. Excitement lit up her face, twigs tore at her clothes, and small animals froze in terror. She couldn't contain herself. Edward and Carlisle were going to be so relieved. A vision came to Alice. She leapt up into a defensive position in a nearby tree and watched it unfold.

_"Alice, how could you do that? You don't know the danger you're in. You don't know what you've done. I have to leave." Bella stumbled around her house, grabbing items and whistling for Charlie._

Alice stayed in the tree a moment longer, wondering what had made her vision come to be. She pulled her phone out of her pocket before it rang. When it did, she answered. "Hello?" A tense voice asked.

"Yes."

Bella exhaled heavily. "Oh, thank goodness, I caught you. I know what I just told you is," Bella paused, "exciting. I shouldn't have told you. I was so amazed, so in awe. I know you want to tell your family, but you can't. This is my secret to tell."

"Right," Alice responded, her excitement disappearing. "If I told them, what would you do?"

"Um, if you told them right now? I'd have to leave just to keep you all safe."

Alice took a deep breath. The idea of Bella leaving brought a heavy pain to Alice like she'd lost a close friend. Weird. "Okay. Will you explain why?" A long pause met Alice's ears. "Bella?"

"Yes."

"Soon?"

"No."

Alice huffed. "Fine. I won't tell them yet." Alice hung up her phone without saying goodbye. It rang again. "Yes?"

"That was rude," Alice growled quietly, but it seemed Bella heard it. She laughed. "Goodbye, Little Cullen."

"Goodbye, Swan." Bella laughed as Alice hung up again. She sat on the tree branch and swung her legs in the wind.

"Are you going to come down here, or do I need to go up there and get you?" A beautiful voice demanded impatiently.

"Hello to you too, sister."

"Don't sister me, you little pest." Rosalie leaned on the tree and shook it so Alice had to grip the branch below her. "Are you going to explain to me what happened tonight?"

"Nope." Alice jumped down and started walking toward their home.

"No?" Rosalie scoffed. "Are you serious?"

"Yep!" Alice's smile ruined her attempt at being serious. Rosalie caught Alice and hefted her little sister over her shoulder. She turned around and started marching in the opposite direction. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to talk to Bella. She likes me. She'll tell me what you talked about." Rosalie laughed, and Alice could feel the sound coming from beneath her.

"Rosalie, put me down."

Rosalie dropped Alice bodily onto the ground. "Okay." Rosalie folded her arms and stared into the distance. Alice jumped up, glaring at her sister. "So, should I go talk to Bella alone? She's cute." Rosalie cupped her chin and seemed to be thinking. "Emmett has never been bothered by sharing me, and I do like excitement."

Alice stomped away from Rosalie in the direction of the Cullen home again, a growl emanating from her chest. "Whatever makes you happy."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and chased down her sister. "What's got you so grumpy, sunshine?" Rose finally eyed her sister and caught one of her frayed sleeves. "Oh, not your Dior. That must be what has you so grumpy." Alice stopped and glared at her sister.

"I'm not grumpy. Do whatever you like." Alice continued on towards the Cullen home.

Rosalie sped up, joining Alice and hooking her arm through the smaller girls. "Okay, if I can't make her my plaything, can you at least tell me why?"

Alice looked up as the house came into view. "I just don't want you to."

"And why don't you want me to?"

Alice sighed heavily. Rosalie pulled her to a stop and waited with her arms crossed. "When I think about you with her- _with her_ with her- I get this gross feeling right here." Alice put a fist over her stomach. "It's this gross pit."

Rosalie laughed and threw her arm around Alice, pulling her towards the house. "That's jealousy sweetie. You're _jealous."_

"It's gross!"

Rosalie laughed again. She pulled Alice to her and kissed her forehead. "You're adorably annoying. Come on. Let's go home. Who knows what trouble Edward and Jasper have gotten into." Rosalie threw Alice back over her shoulder and carried her into their home. She threw Alice onto the couch without ceremony before taking Emmett's hand.

"Well, I never!" Alice yelled from where Rosalie left her. Alice immediately began reciting the full text of The Bible in her head.

Edward came down the stairs slowly with Jasper behind him. "You went to see her?" He asked Alice cautiously.

"I did," Alice responded from her place on the couch.

"That is..." Edward paused before he continued, "Cool. That's cool." Jasper ran a calming hand down Edward's back. Edward leaned into Jasper's touch, accepting the calming waves coming his way. Jasper gently rubbed his husband's shoulders. "Does she seem dangerous?" Edward asked calmly, eyes closed as he controlled his emotions.

"No, brother, I don't think so." Alice continued staring at the ceiling. Edward listened as she mentally moved her way through Genesis.

"Okay, I hope you had a good day." Jasper smiled behind Edward, who seemed happy with that answer. The boys went out into the yard and Alice breathed a sigh of relief. She finally let the day replay in her mind. Bella is a goddess. _No kidding, _Alice's mind said back to her. She covered her face as she thought about Bella's role in her kind's history. It dominated her mind for most of the night.

Bella rolled out of bed in the morning, tentatively ready for high school. No one had shown up at her door in the night, so she assumed Alice had kept her secret. Realistically, Bella knew she should have moved away in the middle of the night. She should have taken Charlie and disappeared while no one expected it. Instead, she had exposed herself to the world and everything in it. Something about Alice told her to stay. She hoped her instincts weren't wrong. Bella slowly packed her backpack, got dressed, and let Charlie out. She propped the door open for him in case he wanted to wander back in during the day. Bella pulled her bow down from where it hung by her front door. She gave it a few test pulls before hanging it back up by the front door. If all went well today, she would go out and spend some time hunting. Bella took a deep breath, walked over to her truck, and threw her backpack into the passenger seat. Here goes nothing.

Bella hopped out of her truck in the school parking lot. "Bella!" Angela called out. "What happened last night?" When Angela got close enough Bella threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Well you see, Weber, I ran into little Cullen! We wandered around and she ended up giving me a ride home." Bella reached around Angela with her free hand and took Angela's stack of books. Angela let her with a small smile.

"I'm just glad you're safe. There was a violent crime in town!" Angela looked up at Bella. "Several grown men were murdered in cold blood. The only one left said they were attacked by some angry she-devil."

"Weber, that sounds like a bunch of nonsense."

Angela nodded as she and Bella walked to the school. "I know, but there were still dead men in the street."

Bella looked beyond Angela to the silver Volvo and the red BMW. They all seemed preoccupied with their own conversations to look over. Bella knew they were listening. "That's crazy. I have no idea what happened, but I'm really happy you are Stanley are safe."

Angela smiled as they reached the door. Bella dropped her arm from around Angela's shoulder, so she could hold the door open for them. "You're such a gentleman," Bella smirked at Angela. "You know Bella, I'm beginning to wonder if you know our first names."

"Oh, I do, I just like last names better. They tell a story."

"What story?"

Bella followed Angela to her locker, then handed over the stack of books she'd been carrying. "Last names tell a bit about who you are, and where you're from. You can usually track your last name through an interesting history. Helps see your nature versus your nurture."

Angela just looked at Bella for a moment before turning back to her locker. So what does Swan represent?"

"Purity. Dreams. Balance." Bella leaned against the lockers. "Motherhood."

Angela nodded. "You're a strange bird, Bella."

Bella laughed. "No, I'm a Swan."

The day dragged on for Bella. She listened to her classmates discussing the crime in Port Angeles.

_"I hear they were chasing down a chick."_

_"I hear they deserved it."_

_"The survivor said that one woman killed all his friends."_

The school buzzed with such a violent crime so close to home. The city of forks saw an occasional disappearance, but that was expected in a forest town where hikers came to vacation. This level of violence was unheard of. At the lunch table, Bella sat sideways on her chair, leaning against Angela while skimming through her Biology textbook. She hadn't done her homework, but she also didn't really need to. Her friends continued their morbid fascination with crime and murder.

"Do you think they'll tire of this soon?" Angela asked Bella quietly.

"I think it will take them a few days, but eventually." Bella more felt than saw Angela's eye roll. "Cheer up, Weber."

"How about you, Bella?" Mike asked, pulling Bella's attention to him.

"What? I wasn't listening." Bella didn't turn to look at Mike, but he knew she was listening.

"The fall dance is coming up next week. You have a date?"

Bella finally turned to face Mike. She put her elbows on the table. "Nope, didn't even know there was a dance coming up."

"Want to go with me?" Mike asked.

The entire table went silent as everyone looked at Bella and waited for her answer. Bella hesitated a moment too long, and Lauren cut in with a scoff. "Come on Mike, look at her. She looks like she'd rather go with Angela."

"Why yes, I would rather go with Weber," Bella drawled while clenching and unclenching her fist and glaring at Lauren. "Oh, dear Mallory, the tartness of thou face could sour ripe grapes." Angela laughed so hard that most of the cafeteria turned to look at their table. Lauren's mouth dropped open. Bella doubted she'd gotten the insult, but her face flared red just the same.

"Fuck you, Swan." Lauren left her tray behind and stormed out of the cafeteria. Jess tried to wipe the smile from her face, and then dutifully followed her friend from the cafeteria. Jess gave a subtle thumbs up before the door swung closed behind her.

"Sorry, Mike, but I don't think I'm going to the dance. I appreciate your invite though." Mike blushed red, nodded, then turned to hurriedly begin a conversation with Tyler.

Bella couldn't be sure, but she thought someone at the Cullen table was laughing. It sounded like Rosalie.

"So, what was that about?" Edward murmured as their Bio class began.

"Good afternoon, Masen, how are you?"

Edward looked taken aback. "I am well. How are you?"

"I am also well. The weather is nice, no bears charged me today. Things are great." Bella laughed, "I'm sorry, did you have a question?"

"Yes, Bella, why must you always make a spectacle of yourself?"

"A spectacle, whatever do you mean?"

"The Mallory girl is popular. Why go after her?" He furrowed his brow as he whispered.

"I don't know if you noticed," Bella responded, voice low, "but she went after me."

Edward nodded as he eyed Bella. "I don't understand you."

"Get in line, Masen, most people don't."

"No, I mean, I understand being mean to Lauren Mallory. She is quite rude. But Shakespeare?"

"Well," Bella shrugged, "I thought about calling her a lubberwort."

Edward laughed into his hand. He turned it into a poorly disguised cough. "Sorry," he waved a hand at the teacher that was trying to glare at him. At the end of the class, Edward paused to hold the door open for Bella. She counted that as a win.

_"You'll never get anywhere I can't find you." He groaned on the ground. "It may take time. It may take until the end of the earth. But I will find you, and I will make you pay._

_She shot an extra arrow into him, so deep it was pinning him to the ground. "You will look. You will look forever. I've had enough of your tyranny. Your insanity. You're off your rocker."_

_"Your brothers. Your sisters. They will never rest until they find you."_

_She laughed. "The only one crazy enough to search forever is you," She glared at him, "Dad."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are for you, @Stoics_Dream

After school, Bella and her small group of friends stood outside the school. Bella leaned against her truck, at ease while her friends discussed weekend plans. This small group of teenagers -sans Lauren- had wholeheartedly taken Bella into their group. Lauren kept shooting angry looks at Jessica, who was leaning against Bella's truck next to her. Bella could see that she was encroaching upon their relationship, but she didn't care.

The administrative office opened, and a buzz exploded from the opposite side of the parking lot. Mike broke off in the middle of his plan-making. He and Bella, the tallest of the group, looked across the lot over the heads of their friends. Bella could see a group of bronze-skinned teenagers. They moved in an arrowhead formation. There were five of them: four boys and one girl. The group was made of impressive individuals. They all had short dark hair, large muscles, and they all stood around six feet tall. Bella watched them, before asking, "Who are they?"

Jess put a hand on Bella's shoulder and jumped as high as she could, trying to see over the heads of her friends. Bella laughed, put an arm around Jess' waist, and pulled her into the air. "Oh! Those are the Quileute's. They live on the reservation."

Bella dropped Jess, catching the girl's arm when she landed unsteadily. Jess straightened out her shirt and stood up straight. Angela covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, while Mike just looked confused. "Why are they here? There's a school on the Rez."

"I heard it burned down," Angela chimed in. "There was a storm last week, and lightning struck. By the time they put it out, it was too late. The teenagers are going to come here for a while."

"Oh, are they?" Jess asked, using her cell phone as a mirror. "I wonder if they need a tour guide?" Jess started to walk towards them.

Angela hooked her elbow through Jess'. "Down girl, give them an afternoon to adjust. I'm sure you can drool over them tomorrow."

Jess pouted. "Fine."

"That girl is hot," Mike said. I hope she needs a guide.

Tyler elbowed Mike, while Eric looked ashamed of his friends. "I hate you guys."

Bella zoned out, looking at the group of newcomers. Something was wrong. They all seemed tense, and were making their way over to the Cullen's. Everyone in the group frowned and talked quietly. Bella headed over to join the Cullen's. Emmett and Rosalie both gave Bella tense smiles, and Edward shot her a look. "Bella, get away from here."

The boy in front folded his arms, glaring at Edward. "I don't think you get to tell people what to do," the boy spat. He was angry, his hands shaking. The second oldest boy put a hand on the lead boys' arm.

"Paul," Edward said quietly, "calm down. Don't do this."

The boy, Paul, glared at Edward, who took a protective stance in front of Edward. Bella took a position at Alice's shoulder. Alice protectively stood in front of Bella. This seemed to make the boy angrier. "Get the fuck away from the girl," he snarled at Alice. Bella was surprised; an actual snarl came from the boy, and a deep growl formed in his chest.

The second boy clamped down hard on Paul's shoulder. The boy's brown eyes were flashing a fierce yellow-green. _What the hell is he?_ Bella thought to herself. The girl stepped up. "Jake, he's gonna lose it. We have to go."

"Leah, we can't just drag him out of here."

"We can't just let him turn here!" The youngest boy said.

"I said, _get away from her!"_ Paul growled again as his arms shook harder. Bella could see his nails start to grow.

Bella did what felt right, and she took a chance. **"Paul," **she said loudly, authority in her voice, **"Calm down." **Everyone looked at Bella in shock. Paul stopped shaking immediately. He looked at his hands in surprise. The growling stopped, his forehead smoothed out, and his eyes returned to a warm, vibrant brown. The gathered Cullen's and Quileute's looked at Bella in surprise. "What?" Bella said with a shrug. "He was gonna lose it."

Paul continued looking at his hands in surprise. "How-how did you do that?"

"I just have good instincts."

"Guys," Bella said, looking at the crowd around them, "People are staring."

Paul reached out, in control of his emotions, to shake Edward's hand. Edward took it, a false smile on his face. "It was good to see you guys. I'm glad we're going to school together."

"Likewise," Edward said. The Quileute's turned away and jumped into an old four door pickup. They sped out of the parking lot.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Emmett clapped Bella on the shoulder. "How did you stop the-?" Rosalie elbowed Emmett in the side, and a gentle 'oof' escaped him."

"The what?"

"I've never seen anything like that before. You stopped Paul before he could completely lose control." Edward looked at Bella, amazed. "How did you stop him?"

"Let's save the third degree for later?" Alice asked gently. "The entire student body seems to be interested in what's happening over here."

"Let's go, you big oaf," Rosalie said, dragging Emmett to his Jeep. He threw an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I assume we'll see you at the house?" Rosalie called over her shoulder.

Bella looked at Alice. "You've got some explaining to do," Alice said as she shrugged.

Jasper dragged Edward to the Volvo. "We'll see you soon!" Jasper called as he shoved Edward into the driver's seat.

"How did she do that?" Bella heard before the door closed.

"So, I guess you're traveling with me, huh?" Bella said to Alice. "It seems your siblings have left you all alone."

"It would seem so."

"Bella!" Mike called from the Suburban, as he pulled up next to her. "You didn't answer us about the beach."

"This weekend, right?" Bella asked.

"Yep!"

"I'm sure I'll be there." Mike reached out the window for a high five. Bella obliged, and Mike pulled away."

"So, what are you going to tell my family?"

Bella's easy smile slipped just a bit. "I don't know. Are you guys going to tell me about the Quileute's?"

"Is that even a fair information trade?" Alice asked.

"Not at all. I can't just tell people the truth, you know? Haven't you heard the phrase, 'two can keep a secret if one of them is dead?'"

Alice smirked and started walking to Bella's truck. Bella took a few long steps to catch up to Alice. "Good news for you is that we're all dead." Bella rolled her eyes and opened the passenger door for Alice. "You know, we could run to my house faster than this truck could get there."

Bella mocked Alice. "You know, meh meh meh."

"Bella, for how old you are, you act like a child."

Bella shut the door on Alice and walked around the truck. She hopped in. "I've had a lot of time to mature. Anyways, we're stopping at my house to pick up Charlie. In the meantime, I'll figure out what I can tell your family."

Bella's truck rumbled up the long drive to the Cullen house. "What are you telling them?"

"I have no idea. The bare minimum."

"Well, I need an idea. If I'm not careful with my thoughts, Edward will hear them."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you see, we have special abilities."

"Vampires have special abilities?" Bella laughed. "I'm amazing!" Alice slapped Bella's knee. Bella caught her hand and didn't let it go. "So, what can you guys do?"

Alice looked at their joined hands. She looked shocked. Bella let go of Alice's hand with a small smile on her face. Alice cleared her throat. "I'm not sure if I should tell you." She thought about it, "Well, I've told you Edward can read minds. I can see the future."

Bella slapped the steering wheel. "That is so cool. How can you keep what I am away from Edward?"

"I've lived with him for a long time. He's been alive since 1901, you know?"

Bella nodded. "I know." Before Alice could ask, Bella jumped out of her truck and walked around to open Alice's door. "M'lady." Alice looked at Bella, then jumped lightly out of the truck. "Can they hear us now?" Bella whispered.

"Probably," Alice said at normal level.

"Eavesdropping is rude!" Bella yelled. Charlie jumped out of the truck and charged into the woods.

Emmett opened the door, laughing. "We can't help it. So, you know? Alice, I thought I was gonna be the one to crack!"

"That's because you have zero sense of what's happening around you if it's not in a video game," Rosalie called from in the house.

"Invite her in, Emmett!" Esme's voice drifted out.

"Bella, please come in," Emmett said sarcastically.

Alice caught Bella's hand happily, pulling her towards the house. Bella dug her heels in, refusing to be dragged. Alice spun around and pouted, which is exactly the distraction Bella needed to grab Alice and throw the little vampire over her shoulder. "Let's go, Little Cullen. Your family is waiting."

"You know, Bella, this is rude."

Bella laughed as she walked into the beautiful Cullen mansion. Esme greeted her. "Hello Bella, and," she paused, "my daughter's rear end."

"This is not by choice!" Alice shouted from behind Bella's back.

"So, I've been promised some answers about the Quileute's?" Bella inquired.

"And I demand some answers about anything!" Edward called as he came down the stairs.

"Demand?" Alice said angrily from behind Bella.

Jasper followed Edward down the stairs. He wrapped his arms around Edwards waist, and threw the angry vampire over his shoulder. "Jasper, put me down!"

"We're going to try that again," Jasper said. He disappeared up the stairs at superspeed.

After a moment of silence Alice pounded on Bella's back. "Can I be released now?"

Bella dropped Alice. Alice gracefully hit the ground on her feet. "Rude."

Esme and Emmett laughed. Edward came back down the stairs, a much calmer look on his face. Jasper followed him, smirking. "Forgive me," Edward said. "We would love to answer your questions about the Quileute's. We also hope you can answer some of ours."

Rosalie laughed at Edward, while Emmett whisper, "Whipped." That earned him a sharp slap on the back of his head from his mother.

"Where's Carlisle?" Bella asked, amused by the family's antics.

"Night shift at the hospital. We'll answer your questions as best we can. Please, sit down."

Bella followed Esme's directions. She sat down on the white couch. The Cullen family sat around her. Alice sat next to Bella. Rosalie arched an eyebrow at her sister, but Bella was focused on Esme. "Okay, tell me about the new kids."

"The Quileute's are shifters. They can switch from their human form to a wolf form."

"Lycanthropes? Interesting."

Edward chimed in. "Not quite. They're more of wolf shifters. They're not true werewolves. The moon has no effect on them, and they change at will, mostly because of vampires. The problem with these wolves is they're young and extremely susceptible to their emotions."

"And you're not, Masen?" Bella quipped.

Edward folded his arms. "I'm not susceptible to my emotions," he pouted.

"Right," the family laughed at Edward's expense. "So why do they hate you guys?"

"Instinct, really." Emmett shrugged. "It's what they were born for. Fighting us. They're kind of cool."

"How did you stop them?" Edward demanded.

"I just went off instinct, honestly. I didn't know what those Qulieute's were, but I felt like I needed to stop them. So I told them to chill out." Edward stared at Bella. He seemed to find the truth there.

"What are you?" Edward asked.

"Next question." Bella said, folding her arms.

"What-" Edward continued, but Emmett cut in over him.

"So, like, how old are you?"

Bella laughed. "I am very, very old." Bella looked around the room. "I would guess that I'm older than all of you. Older than Masen's 1901. At least."

Jasper whistled. Emmett and Rosalie had identical expressions of surprise. Esme didn't let her surprise betray her. Jasper simply looked impressed. "1844?" He asked quietly.

"Older than that."

"Older than 1640?" Jasper continued.

"Older than that." Bella smirked, clearly impressed with herself.

"How?" Edward asked. "What are you?"

"Isn't it rude to ask a woman what she is?" Bella laughed and threw her arm around the back of the couch. Alice leaned subconsciously into it. "I can't tell you too much. But it's not because I'm rude. It's to protect you. There are," Bella hesitated, then looked quickly at Alice before looking away again, "people, who, if they knew I was here, would be after you guys too." Bella shrugged. "You don't live this long without making enemies." Bella smiled.

"We have trouble," Edward said suddenly. A howl erupted from the woods. "It's the Quileute's."

Bella jumped up. "Charlie!" Bella threw open the front door to find Charlie on the front porch, growling into the woods. The Cullen's came onto the porch around Bella. A group of wolves emerged, led by one distraught boy. He was pulling on his shorts as he stumbled over a root.

The boy, Paul, jumped up, hurrying to the porch. The Cullen's growled, and Alice took a power stance ahead of Bella. He stopped short, seeing the look on Alice's face and the snarling dog in front of him. "Bella, please. I don't know what you did but, somehow," he looked at all the snarling wolves around him, "you severed my connection to my pack. Please, put it back."


	10. when domeone earns it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one too, Stoic!

An angry man stood before Bella. He snarled, "How did you do this?" The man was nude, but that didn't curb the impressive figure he made. He was tall and ripped. The look on his face made it clear he was not to be messed with. Bella avoided her impulse to make a joke.

"I just told your wolf to calm down. I didn't know it would mess up your pack rule."

"Fix it," he growled. "Fix it right now."

Bella drew herself up to her full height and stepped around the vampires. Bella heard Esme say, "Bella, don't."

Behind her, Bella heard Jasper say, "Wait, just trust her."

Bella stood in front of the lead wolf. She was a few inches taller than him, so when she folded her arms across her chest and flexed, she presented an impressive form. "Excuse me? Who are you?"

He folded his arms as well, glaring at Bella with black eyes. "I am Sam, the alpha of this pack."

"Well Sam, it looks like you're not as Alpha as you thought. I seem to have severed Paul's connection by accident." Paul watched Bella and Sam from a few feet away. He cast his eyes downward when Bella said his name.

Sam growled. "Don't threaten me."

"If you find that a threat, you're really going to hate what I say next." Bella stepped closer, leaving only inches between her and Sam. "If you don't step back, I will take your whole pack from you."

"I'd like to see you try," Sam roared, his arms shaking and his teeth grinding together. Charlie joined Bella, taking a Beta position and growling at Sam. Sam growled back at Charlie, who put a strong hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam shoved her hand off of him and burst into his wolf form. A snarling, massive black wolf stood in front of her, snarling and dripping foaming drool.

Charlie grew beside Bella, swelling in size until he was equally as large as Sam was. "What the hell?" Alice said as she took a step forward.

Bella held up a hand behind her. "Don't Alice, I've got this." Bella dropped her arm and looked at Sam. "This is your last chance. Stop now." Sam took a step forward, and Bella shrugged. "Okay, let's go."

Bella took a defensive stance, her eyes flashing silver. Sam charged. Bella ducked under the leaping wolf. He scrabbled, his claws trying to get purchase. Bella spun around and readied for Sam to charge again. He kept his feet this time, running at her on the ground. Bella leapt over him and grabbed onto his scruff. She slammed the wolf bodily into the ground. Sam's legs worked, trying to catch the dirt and get out from under the goddess. Bella wrapped her arms fully around Sam's neck. Sam rolled over on top of Bella. Bella didn't let him go. The other wolves formed a half-circle behind Sam. Charlie and the Cullen's formed a half-circle behind Bella. Bella tightened her grip, choking Sam.

"Don't kill him!" Paul said from the sidelines. He was still the only wolf in human form.

"I won't," Bella ground out through clenched teeth. Sam's fighting was getting weaker and weaker. Finally, he collapsed. Bella released him. The wolf rolled away, trying to catch his breath. He panted and hacked. **"Shift." **Bella commanded him.

In the wolf's place, there was a beaten man. He remained down on one knee, a hand on his throat as he coughed. Charlie stayed by Bella's side. He returned to his normal size now that the threat had passed. Bella looked at all the wolves around her. **"Sit," **she commanded, trying out her new power. Charlie and all the wolves dropped to their hindquarters. Sam sat down in the grass. Bella saw the jean shorts on a cord around Sam's ankle. "You can get dressed," she nodded at him. He pulled the shorts on, hate flaring in his eyes as he refused to make eye contact with his new alpha.

Bella turned to look at the Cullen's, whose faces were all identical masks of shock, except for Alice's. Alice looked impressed. "Don't freak out," Bella said.

"I can't imagine anything freaking us out after that," Emmett laughed.

"You'd be surprised," Bella said. She turned around, eyed the wolves, then turned into a giant Molossian Hound. The transition happened so fast that even the vampires couldn't track it. Bella's form had turned into a huge ancient dog. Her muscular form made her stand out compared to the other wolves. Her fur was short, shorn close to her skin. It was a rich golden brown. Her ears were black, and they stood up as she took in the pack around her.

"That is so cool," Emmett stage whispered. Bella walked towards the wolves. She stepped by Sam, noting how he flinched.

_What are your names? _Bella asked through their mental link. They all recoiled from her mental voice. The ancient power behind her mental voice reverberated through them. Bella swung her head to look at Paul. He quickly shifted, not bothering to take off his shorts. He fell in line with his fellow wolves.

_Thank god, _Paul sighed. It seemed that in mastering Sam, Bella had restored Paul's pack link.

_What are your names? _Bella repeated, toning back her voice to avoid hurting the wolves.

Names started spilling into the link between them. Paul, Jacob, Leah, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Seth answered Bella's demand.

_I am your alpha now, _Bella said to them. _Charlie is also part of our pack. _Charlie's mind touched the pack's mind. He didn't think in cohesive human thoughts, but rather in pictures and emotions. The ancient knowledge of Charlie shocked the wolves as well. The wolves nodded their assent. Bella looked at Sam. She glared at him until he shifted as well. He fell in line, and Bella repeated herself. _I am your alpha now._ Sam nodded, his head staying lower than Bella's. _I want you all to shift back now._

Bella shifted back to her original form. She pet Charlie's head and watched the wolves turn back into people. Paul and Sam looked amazed after they shifted. They still had their shorts on. The other wolves hurried to get dressed.

"How did you do that?" Jacob asked. "Your mind, it's, it's" he stuttered, looking for the right words, "massive. Amazing. I couldn't…" He opened his hands, indicating he didn't know what to say.

"Expansive? Ancient? Undecipherable?" Leah said, trying to help.

"All of those." Seth answered. After meeting them in their wolf form, Bella recognized their human forms. A figure walked up to join Bella on the opposite side that Charlie was on. Bella didn't have to look to know it was Alice. Bella had come to realize that when Alice was near her, she felt more at ease, more complete.

"Bella," Alice said quietly, "I think you might have to tell your secret." Alice whispered quietly enough that only Bella could hear her.

Bella ran her hands over her face. "Malakas."

"Watch your mouth!" Jasper called behind her. Bella spun on her heel to look at him. "What? I have a Ph.D. in Greek history."

Bella filed that under 'things to ask about later.' She nodded, then turned her attention back to the wolves. "Okay, I know everyone has questions, but now isn't the time. Pack, please go home. I will talk to you later. Sam, can you stay? Can we talk?" Sam looked down and away, but he nodded. "Thank you."

Bella turned to the Cullen's. "Guys, we'll talk later. I'll come by and grab my truck." Bella pulled Alice to her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you later?" Alice nodded, slightly stunned.

Bella and Sam turned at the edge of the woods and loped away. Charlie spun around, barked, then followed.

The Cullen's were left stunned in her absence. "I told you there was something off about her!" Edward shouted into the void.

Bella sat on the line where the Quileute reservation met Forks. She could instinctively feel the edge of the territory that now called to her. They had all taken their wolf forms, and Bella reveled in the depth of their connection. She could feel all their emotions coursing through them. Sam was angry, but he was dominated by a feeling of failure and confusion. Bella could feel the wolves trying to probe deeper into her mind, and she felt them recoiling at the size of her mind.

The wolves were in a half circle. Bella was closest to the territory line. The rest of the wolves were arranged further and further into their territory. Sam kept looking towards Bella's paws. The rest of the wolves felt like they could at least look at Bella while they spoke to her. She was the biggest of the pack, as the rest of the wolves noticed.

_Are you a shifter? _Jacob asked.

_Well, I did just shift, _Bella barked a laugh.

_No, I mean, are you like us?_

_I am not._ Bella took notice of the way they flinched, and she tempered her inner voice to be kinder to them. _I am much, _Bella hesitated, _**older **than your people._

_What you are is older? Or you are older? _Seth asked, excitement dancing through their link.

_ Both, but I am older. I have been alive since the dawn of time._

_How could you shift? _Jacob asked.

_I have always had a connection with dogs. Hunting dogs specifically. I have always been able to turn other people in other things, whether they be dogs, bulls, anything. As I got older, as I became stronger, I was able to turn that magic on myself._

_How could you take our pack? _Sam asked in a meek inner voice.

_With my connection to dogs and wolves, it seems that the wolf in you could recognize the power in me. When Paul was out of control, I accidentally asserted a very old, very alpha, power over you._

_So, what are you? _Jacob continued.

_Someone ancient. What I am is of no concern to you. It seems, however, that I am your alpha._

_This shouldn't be,_ Jacob continued. _We are rooted in blood. Our power comes down through our familial lines. We hunt vampires._

_Oh, do you? _Bella said. _Why is that?_

_They're a threat to human populations. We protect our people. We protect Forks. _Sam said, trying to assert himself. _We will kill them as we always have._

_Well, that will be quite difficult, considering I am your alpha. _Bella looked at Sam, who looked down again. _I do not appreciate you hunting my creation with reckless abandon. _ Bella felt the surprise through her connection. Charlie shifted his position, uncomfortable at the wolves' emotion._ I told you, I am old. Where does this hatred come from?_

_Vampires attacked our village, long ago._ Jacob allowed memories of the Quileute origin story to flood the pack link. Bella saw images of a cruel, faceless vampire hunting the Quileute's. She saw sacrifice, determination, and a faceless chief bursting into a wolf form. Bella nodded as she realized the depth of the tradition that she had broken.

_I am sorry for what has happened here._ Bella nodded her wolf head towards Paul. _ I have no intention of keeping your pack, or of being your alpha. I respect tradition. I respect family. I wish to return your power to you. _ Sam sat up._ When someone earns it._

_How?_ Jacob asked.

_If I have to tell you, you haven't earned it. Go home, wolves. I'll be in touch. _

"So, you're saying that Bella just turned into a wolf and took control of the pack?"

"It was crazy!" Emmett shouted, gesticulating wildly. "Sam lunged and Bella was just like," Emmett dove and wrestled an imaginary enemy. Rosalie watched him with a bemused smile on her face. Edward and Jasper sat on the stairs, listening to the retelling of the fight. Alice sat on the balcony ledge, looking out at the trees in the night. There were several deer picking their way carefully through the woods, painfully oblivious to the family of predators a hundred yards away from them. Alice was still thinking about the way Bella had kissed her head before leaving. An electric shock had jolted through her like nothing she'd ever seen or felt before. "Then," Emmett popped up off the floor and continued, "She just turned into a huge dog and left with all the wolves."

"And we have no idea how she did that?" Carlisle asked. He looked at Edward. "Did you hear anything?"

Edward shook his head. He was watching Alice. "I could hear the collective pack mind, but where Bella was concerned," Edward shook his head, the confusion plain on his face, "there was something I couldn't comprehend. The wolves, even they recoiled from it. It's like there was too much in her mind. I don't know."

"Alice, you've spent some time with her." Carlisle drew his daughter's attention. "Do you have any idea what she could be?"

Alice had prepared for this question, so she used the forefront of her mind to trace the geography of Austin, Texas. "No, I don't know."

"You two seem close," Edward said knowingly. "She seems to care for you a lot. I bet you could find out."

Esme watched her daughter, a smug smile on her face. She could see what was happening here. Alice looked at her mother. They stared each other down.

"Alice?" Edward asked.

Alice snapped back to attention. "I don't know. I'll see." She shrugged. "If she has a huge secret though, there might be a reason for that." The whole family scrutinized Alice. "What? We keep secrets, don't we? For good reason, too."

"Fair point," Carlisle said slowly, "but if this could be dangerous for us, we need to know. If you find out she's dangerous, you'll let us know, right?"

"Of course. I want nothing more than to protect our family."

Bella sighed as she parked her truck in the school parking lot. Angela and Jessica had apparently been waiting for her. The two of them rushed over as soon as her door opened.

"Okay, tell me now, who are they?" Jessica demanded. Angela held her books tight to her chest. She adjusted her glasses and waited patiently.

"Pray tell me, who do you mean, dear Stanley?" Bella hoisted her backpack onto her shoulder. It was heavy with the schoolwork she'd finally sat down to complete.

"Hot boys from the res. You know them?" Jessica looked excited.

"Aren't you hung up on Newton?" Bella asked, trying not to laugh.

"Who was that girl?" Angela asked. Bella raised an eyebrow. "What? Who are they? All of them?"

"Yeah, yeah. Alright Weber. The two biggest guys were Paul and Jacob. The smaller guys were Seth and Jared." Angela kept waiting, and Bella cocked her head to the side. "And the built girl is Leah."

"Why do they get first names?" Jessica asked.

"Well, Stanley, if I don't know their last names, they don't get last names. I'll figure it out."

"Dibs on the angry one." Jess smiled.

"You want dibs on someone, Weber?" Angela shrugged noncommittally. The bell rang. "Alright, sure. Let's go you two, we gotta get to class." As they entered the school, Bella said, "And Stanley, you know Newton is a jealous guy, right?"

Jess flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I know." She laughed as they split off to go their separate ways.


	11. do gods have mates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks DragonsCross12 for calling attention to the fact that all my chapters aren't posted here!

The entire school day was weird for everyone. Bella tried to continue as she had for the past week or so, but the wolves followed her everywhere. Wherever the wolves went, a gaggle of girls followed. At lunchtime her group of friends pushed two tables together, displacing a few sophomores to make room for the Quileute's. Bella, not for the first time, considered abandoning her teenage persona. I am a goddess. I can do what I want. I can go where I want. I can be any age I want. I could join Ares in Hollywood. The Cullen's walked by at that moment, and Alice had offered Bella a small smile that made Bella's heartbeat quicken. Bella smiled back. Maybe Forks isn't so bad.

When school finally ended Bella sent the wolves home. "I don't need an escort."

"What do you want us to do?" Paul had asked quietly.

"Go home, guys. What would you like to do?"

"I'd like to relax, for once." Leah had said.

"Good. Take the night off." The wolves had been reluctant, but they followed their new alpha anyways. They went home, and Bella did the same.

Bella was at home for roughly an hour when she realized she was bored. Bella looked around, and thought, Idle hands are Hades' playthings. Bella grabbed her bow from the hook by the doorway. Some people hung coats, Bella hung a silver bow. A shrill whistle summoned Charlie from the woods. "Let's go, little man. We're heading out."

Bella and Charlie perused the woods, looking for something to hunt. Bella was looking for a large buck, something she could skin and use to feed her and Charlie for a week. The deer in the woods seemed to be far away. Bella and Charlie foraged far from their house. They were about ten miles away when they encountered their first big buck.

Charlie, unable to stop himself, launched into pursuit. Bella ran behind him, hot on his heels. Bella raised her bow, ready to fire on the run, when she sensed something in the trees above her. A shape was jumping, almost flying, between the branches. Bella identified the threat just as it dove for Charlie. His hair was wild, his shirt was torn, and his eyes were a deep, dark black. Bella turned, changing her target from the buck to the feral form of Edward.

Charlie turned and snarled at Edward as he hit the ground, thrown off by the arrow slamming into him with unexpected force. Edward snarled and spun around, just in time for Bella to smash into him as hard as she could. Edward flew through the air, fingers gripping into a tree trunk as he righted himself.

"Edward!" Bella shouted. "Edward, calm down!" Edward was wild, dark eyes expanding. Edward charged after Charlie, lost in the blood lust. Bella chased him and hit him with her full body weight. He turned to glare at her. She breathed out, dazed by the force of slamming into what felt like a brick wall. Edward launched himself through the air, intent on ending the threat Bella posed. Edward roared, unhearing and unfeeling. Bella swung, punching Edward quickly and solidly. A sound like a bullet slamming into concrete echoed through the woods. Bella's fingers fractured as cracks erupted across Edward's jaw.

Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett came bursting through the woods. Emmett slammed into Edward, barreling him through a tree like a linebacker. Rosalie and Emmett pinned Edward to the ground. Alice stood over him. His eyes darted wildly, his chest heaved, and Charlie's growls filled the forest around them.

"Edward," Bella intoned, the full power of her impressive bloodline reverberating around them. "Enough."

Bella's voice echoed in the forest. When it was gone, no sound remained. The woodland creatures went silent. None of the vampires breathed. Charlie's growls had even cut off. Bella exhaled heavily, releasing the power she held. The forest around them came back to life.

Edward stilled. "What? What happened?" Edward looked around. He took in his siblings restraining him. Edward locked eyes with Bella, who was several feet away and cradling her broken hand. The memories came flooding back. "Bella, Charlie, oh my god. I'm so sorry. I wasn't myself. My instincts. When we hunt-" Edward sputtered.

"I'm fine, Edward." Bella huffed out between clenched teeth.

His siblings released him, and Edward stood up. "You're hurt. I can't-I never would have. Bella, I am so sorry." Bella nodded. "But how did you stop me? What are you?" Alice's eyes flicked to Bella, a movement Edward caught. "Alice, you know, don't you?"

"She does," Bella nodded. "My hand is broken. Let's do this later."

"Edward, go hunt. Now." Edward looked like he was going to argue, but Emmett shoved him in the direction of the woods. Edward clenched his fists before running off into the woods.

"Well, that was tense," Alice smirked at Bella. "You're gonna have to tell him now."

Emmett leaned on a tree and stared at Bella expectantly. "Am I him? I hope I'm him. Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Rosalie folded her arms and glared at Bella. She arched a single eyebrow and waited. Bella looked at Alice. "They're not gonna give in, are they?"

"Not a chance," Alice laughed. "You have to tell them, but you don't get to pack up and leave." Alice looped her arm through Bella's good arm. "You're stuck with us."

Bella's heart sped up at Alice's cool touch. Rosalie tilted her head, and Bella knew her heart had been heard. "I'll tell you, but I need to set my hand first. Let's go back to the house."

Emmett clapped once. "If we hurry, you can tell us, and we can torment Edward by not telling him!" Rosalie patted Emmett's bicep affectionately. Charlie picked up Bella's bow gently in his mouth and started trotting in the direction of the Cullen mansion.

Bella sat on the porch, looking at Alice. Alice wasn't breathing, Bella could tell. "What's wrong Alice? You didn't come out here with me to stare into the woods, did you?" Charlie charged through the trees, chasing a squirrel. "Charlie!" Don't play with your food!" Charlie wilted, cowed by his alpha. He caught the squirrel and ate it.

Edward was in the house, raging at his family. "Come on! Please!" Jasper could be heard laughing.

Bella smiled and adjusted her bandaged hand. She turned her attention back to Alice. "Alice!"

"What?" Alice jumped.

"Are you okay?"

"Do Gods have mates?"

Bella laughed. "Do Gods mate? Often. Don't you know anything about my dad?"

Alice covered her face. "Oh my God Bella. Not do Gods mate, but do they have mates."

"How do you mean?"

"Well the wolves imprint, you know? And vampires mate for life. There's a mate pull. It's sort of," Alice looked at her hands. "It's sort of an instinct. You meet someone, and you come to realize that person is meant for you. Carlisle and Esme are mated, as are Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett knew instantly. Edward and Jasper had a hard time. They both have old ideals, old values."

"They can't be that old," Bella smirked. "Back in my day, we didn't have those hang-ups. To answer your question, yes. Do you know anything about the Greek ideas of love?"

"A bit. There are different types, right?"

"Yep. Basically, there's sexual, playful, self, and everyone love. There's also deep friendship and a longstanding type of love. Now, the Gods, we're passionate assholes. Eros, who was even older than I, cursed and gifted everyone with this desire to be loved. He came from Chaos, and he gave us chaos. Eros made the world work a very certain way. We all want to be loved, but we'll never be content until we find the one person meant to be with us. It's not exactly a person, though. It's a soul. There is a soul that is put on the earth to match yours. That's why we call them soul mates. It's meant quite literally. But you can spend your whole life searching."

"Did you ever find your matching soul?"

"Not that I know of."

"Aren't gods supposed to know everything? Can't you just find your mate?"

Bella laughed loudly. "Do you think that, if Gods knew everything, I would be able to live a normal life like this? The Abrahamic God is omniscient. My crazy family tree? We're powerful, but not that powerful. You think Hera would have stayed with Zeus if she knew every time he was unfaithful? And trust me, there were many." Bella watched Charlie lick his paws clean. "I thought I found my soul mate, once. His name was Orion."

"What happened?"

"I killed him." Bella sighed. "It was an accident, but it still happened."

"I'm sorry," Alice responded soberly. "But, how did you know he wasn't your soul mate?"

"When he died, I was hurt, but I wasn't crushed. Eros, diabolical as he is, decided that the loss of a soulmate should crush you. When a person loses their soulmate, they might never feel happy again. When a god loses their soulmate, they go crazy. They rage, they destroy. The loss of Orion was painful, but I'm still here. The guilt has followed me for years, but I am still intact." Bella's face fell. "I did spend a century looking for Eros though. I wanted him to take the ability to love from me." Bella looked at Alice. "I thought that, if losing Orion hurt that badly, then losing my soul mate would lead me to destroy the world. I am more powerful than you could imagine, and I'm afraid of destroying everything and everyone one day. People don't live forever, you know?" Bella leaned forward, elbows on knees. If Alice didn't know better, Bella looked like any stressed-out teenager.

"So, what do you do now?" Alice asked. "How do you feel about love?"

"Like I might find it any day now." Bella smiled at Alice, who looked away. Charlie came loping up and put his head on Alice's lap. "We'll see, though."

Alice smiled as Charlie's tail wagged. She scratched behind his ears. "I guess we will."

Bella went home much later. Alice remained on the porch long after Bella disappeared into the forest. Alice had offered to drive her ten times, but Bella wouldn't hear it. The wolves were howling, calling for her attention. She promised she'd be fine, and she was gone in the night. Esme came out and sat on the porch. "Did you have a vision today?" Esme asked casually.

"I did. I saw Edward losing himself."

"You knew you needed to help Bella?"

"I knew I needed to help Edward." Alice smiled. "Bella can take care of herself."

"So I hear. You know, they still haven't told Edward what she is?"

"I know. Isn't it great?" They both laughed. "Do you know?"

"Rosalie texted me." Esme smiled. "She also said something else interesting."

Alice hummed a small, "Hm?"

"She seems to think there's something between you and," Esme paused, "Artemis?"

"You can just call her Bella."

Esme patted Alice's leg. "Honey, is it her?"

"It's not the same for her."

"I'm asking for you, Alice."

Alice's golden eyes were mirrored in Esme's. "I'm drawn to her. I just, want to be with her." Alice looked to where Bella had disappeared. "I know where she is right now. I feel like I want to call her, even though she hasn't been gone long. Am I going crazy?"

"You are. It's her." Esme beamed. She screamed and grabbed her daughter's hands.

Edward showed up at the door. "What is it!"

"Nothing," Esme and Alice answered together. They laughed as he ran back in the house. Esme squealed again, and Alice grabbed her hands and smiled.

"Esme, I have no idea how to court."

"I think we should ask your father. I don't think anyone has any idea how to court a Greek Goddess."

"She's a what!?" Edward screamed as he threw the door open again. The whole family dissolved into laughter as Edward fell to the ground in shock.

_  
"I'm getting tired of searching for her." Apollo rolled his shoulders. "Send Prometheus. Don't you think it's about time to pull him off the mountain anyways?"_

_Zeus glared down at his son. "If I thought it was time, I would have done it already."_

_Apollo crossed his arms. His muscles rippled. The TV in the background showed the Hercules movie. Apollo and Zeus both paused for a minute to watch Ares on screen, pretending to be Hercules himself. "You know, I thought we'd seen Ares hit rock bottom when he was wrestling and asking if people could 'smell what the Rock is cooking.' It seems I was wrong."_

_"You'd think you would have more respect for your brothers. Hercules and Ares alike." Zeus scoffed at his son. "You're such a disappointment. Just like your sister." Zeus threw the plate he was holding and smashed the screen in front of him. "Why couldn't you have been the thief, and she be the one standing here? She would have caught you by now."_

_"Leave the boy alone, a tall woman said as she came into the room. If you weren't such a disappointment of a husband, you wouldn't have problems from either of them." She glared at her husband._

_"So leave then," Zeus sighed. He turned his attention back to his son. "Find her. I want back what she stole, and I want it now!" Zeus slammed his hand through the table. It splintered into pieces. "I don't feel whole without it." Zeus flexed his hand, missing something that hadn't been there for a very long time._


	12. this is mount olympus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the chapters that are already written. (I am still active on this story, it's just been slow going for a while.)
> 
> I have not edited these, just for the record. I know that means there are mistakes I have not seen.

A thunderstorm exploded overhead. Bella jumped. Her eyes darted to the sky and her hand absentmindedly drifted to her shoulder, feeling the beginnings of her scar. More lightning flashed. Bella shook her head and tried to dispel her anxiety. Charlie whined, and Bella flexed her injured hand. It had been a few hours, and she was tired of waiting. Years of pretending to be human had made her grow soft. She was so used to not using her powers that some days she almost forgot she was a God. Almost. She made a tight fist and the last of the bones snapped back into place. Bella marveled at how hard the skin of the vampires was. They had evolved beautifully over the millennia. Lightning streaked across the sky again and Bella grimaced. She knew her father didn't have that kind of power anymore, but there was a long-buried memory that kept trying to surface.

Charlie rose to his feet. He cocked his head to the side, whined a little, then burst into the woods amid a flurry of happy barks. Bella leaned on her good hand, gazing into the woods. Charlie came out, followed by a man she recognized, if only in spirit.

Bella sighed dramatically. "Okay, can we just-" she started again. "Did you all decide to just join Hollywood?" A laugh, inhuman even to her ears, burst unbidden from her lips. "If I'd known, I would have joined in too! Seriously, didn't you just wrap up a ten-year series?" Bella's uncle smiled and spread his hands wide. He spun around, a sly smile on his face as he showed off his suit. "What do they call you, RDJ?"

Hades smiled and rubbed his goatee. "Look little one, if you have your entire domain run by a competent crew and guided by your lovely guard dog," he pet Charlie's head absentmindedly," then you have some freedom to live whatever life you want." Hades stepped forward and hugged his niece. "How are you? Are you doing well?"

"The king of the Underworld asking about me? How strange." Hades came closer, and he and Bella clasped hands for a moment before she threw her arms around him. "I am truly glad to see you," she breathed into her Uncle's neck, then took a step back. "How are things? It's been too long, but I assume you didn't come to see me just to catch up?"

Hades gently pressed Bella's shoulder through her shirt. He felt the top of her scar where it began, but he didn't comment on it. "I wanted to see you, niece. It's been too long." Hades looked around, taking in where they were. He laughed heartily. "You have no idea how amused I was to realize you were on the Olympic Peninsula."

"I know. I want to be at home, even if I can't." Bella laughed, before getting serious. "How did you find me? Why are you here?"

"There are rumblings. Zeus is reaching the end of his patience. He is tired of searching for you. Your brother has been searching for years."

Bella nodded. This wasn't surprising to her, though there was something she worried about. "How did you find me?"

"Don't worry, your father still can't find you. Cerberus is connected to his son." Charlie barked gently. "I have been very careful to respect your life in hiding. I didn't want to take risks I didn't need to, but it seemed time. Apollo has failed, and Zeus is growing increasingly impatient." Hades took Bella's hand in his own. "Artemis, you have always been my favorite. If this comes to blows though, I have to protect myself and mine. I care for you deeply, but I cannot sacrifice myself if this feud comes down to choosing sides. I've already done more for you than I should have. I regret nothing, but the best I can do here is warn you."

"I understand uncle. Thank you."

He took her hand in both of his own, holding it tightly. "Be careful, Artemis. I know you have been on the run, but just know that I truly do care for you. I take solace in knowing that you are out in the world and that you are safe."

Bella hugged her uncle close. It had been centuries since she had seen him, and she knew realistically it could be centuries more. "You are too good to me." Bella leaned back and looked at her uncle. She wondered how long it would be before he needed to trade forms. "No man ever steps in the same river twice."

Hades beamed back at her and finished the line, "For it's not the same river and he's not the same man." Hades gave her one more quick hug. "You have grown beyond my expectations. Stay safe." Hades turned and disappeared into the woods without another word. Bella watched him go. The scar on her back itched like it knew danger was coming soon. Bella took a deep breath. As long as the scar was there, the world was safe from her father.

It was finally Saturday. Bella had forgotten what being human was like. She loved living a 'normal' life, and truly needed to do so to survive and keep her sanity. Unfortunately, making sure she didn't let on how old she was and tolerating a new pack of wolves was exhausting. The wolves were an exciting addition, to be sure, but she was hoping to relax here in Forks. Instead, she had found vampires, shifters, and her father was still hunting her. Normal was outside her purview, but that didn't mean pretending wasn't fun. Bella jogged through the woods with Charlie, enjoying time alone. He whined, and she knew he was hoping she would join him in her canine form. He loved sharing a mental link and having her by his side in a way she hadn't been before. Bella considered it but was pulled from the thought by a gentle noise in the woods.

Bella stood up straight, folded her arms, and without turning around said, "I know you're there, Alice."

An annoyed huff came from behind Bella. "I was trying to sneak up on you."

Bella turned quickly, catching Alice by surprise. "You thought you could sneak up on me? I made you."

"I wish you would quit saying that like that."

"What?"

"That you made me," Alice said with distaste. "It's weird."

"But it's true," Bella laughed. "With the power of the old gods, I created your kind."

"You're disgusting."

Bella winked and said, "Only some days." Alice grimaced again. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hunting you."

"Hunting me?"

"My new goal is to sneak up on you. It feels like it could be fun." Bella laughed, and Alice continued. "I also came out here to warn you. Edward is searching for you. He wants to know how you know his real name."

"Oh, that's easy. I knew him when he was alive." Bella folded her arms and decided not to explain that. Instead, she said, "when's the last time you had a piggyback ride?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, you climb on someone's back and they carry you around. Charlie and I are out for a run, and you're just not quite as fast as we are." Bella's brow furrowed. "I would like you to come with us though. What do you say?"

Bella reached for Alice's hand. With a smile and a "fine," Alice took it. Bella grabbed Alice's hand tightly and slung the smaller woman quickly up onto her back. Alice laughed, a high, beautiful sound that had Bella smiling as her heartbeat a staccato beat within her chest. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella and tucked her face close into Bella's shoulder. "You smell good," Alice murmured quietly into Bella's shoulder.

Bella's heart beat faster, and she felt Alice smile into her neck. "I try, you know?" Bella put a gentle hand on Alice's forearm. "I even shower sometimes." Alice laughed close to Bella's ear. Bella put her hands under Alice's legs and took off through the woods. Charlie ran alongside her, tongue lolling and barking happily. He dodged the trees next to Bella, jumping over high roots and dodging low branches. Alice's high laugh escaped her, left behind in the wake of their speed. Small creatures skittered out of the way as fast as they could. The land started to slope steadily upwards, but Charlie and Bella didn't miss a single step. Suddenly they were on a mountain, and it was no longer sloping upwards. Instead, the land around them was sharp trails and steep faces. That didn't deter Bella. She leaped from one rock ledge to another, clearing huge jumps and hauling herself up like weight was no object. Alice held tighter as the progressively colder air ghosted across her cool skin. Up here there was less cloud cover, so the occasional ray of sun lit up her skin. Bella laughed, enjoying the physical exertion, and Alice felt the sound warm her chest and stay there.

Bella finally seemed to reach her destination. She paused, looking out over the Olympic Peninsula from the top of the mountain. Alice didn't let go, and Bella didn't ask her to. "Here we are. Seven thousand, nine hundred and eighty feet above sea level. Isn't it beautiful?" Alice looked out at the world over Bella's shoulder. The entire Olympic peninsula was spread out before them. Much of it was obscured by clouds, but it was still breathtaking. Alice had never been up this mountain before.

"It's breathtaking." Alice loosened her grip on Bella, and Bella let go. Alice landed lightly on the ground. She stepped in front of Bella and took in the cool air. She closed her eyes and just took in the world around her. "I can't believe I've never thought to come up here."

Bella drew even with Alice. "I come up here to think sometimes. Do you know why I like it so much?"

"No, why?"

Bella smiled. It was soft but somehow sad. "This is Mount Olympus."

A soft laugh escaped Alice. "You come to Mount Olympus."

"It's where I'm supposed to be, so might as well find one. Isn't that ironic?" Bella's smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Alice reached out tentatively for Bella's hand. Bella took it, and Alice tried to quell the warm feeling Bella gave her. "I think it's sweet. Do you want to tell me about it?"

Bella smiled at Alice but shook her head. "Maybe another time. I just want to enjoy my time with you right now." Bella's smile grew, and Alice looked away bashfully."

"Okay, well then, I have a question. How do you know Edward?"

"You'll love this. Don't tell him though. I really enjoy torturing him." Alice made a, 'my lips are sealed' gesture, and Bella continued as they started to walk down a path. "Gods live forever for a few different reasons. You can, of course, kill a god, but we don't die naturally. The reason for that is essentially nectar and ambrosia. We survive on the food of the gods. In the absence of that, we have two options. First, we can just die. I didn't feel like doing that." Bella squeezed Alice's hand, and Alice smiled. "Second, we can survive on adoration alone. This was quite easy to do in the old days. We were worshipped, sacrifices were made, and we remained healthy. For me, as an outcast of the Gods, I have to find that love elsewhere. I've found that there are ways to do this. I can make close friends, which is hard to do, or I can perform miracles."

Bella stopped walking as they reached the edge of a cliff. "I travel from place to place if I feel like I'm weakening and perform these miracles. Sometimes I save people from crimes. Sometimes I do something amazing and unexplainable. I have to let people see me and know that I did it, so they spend the rest of their lives being thankful for me and what I've done. Sometimes I go through plague-stricken areas and I heal people. Nothing insidious or too public." Alice waited patiently, wondering how this related to Edward. "In 1918, I was in Chicago. The influenza spread like wildfire. People didn't know what they know now about preventing diseases and caring for the sick. I saved the young. I wanted to give them a chance at life. I met young Edward Anthony Masen. I posed as a nurse, but I could only save a few people to maintain my secrecy. After Masen's parents passed, I came back to save him, but he was gone. I didn't know where he had gone or why. I assumed he had died, to be honest. Imagine my surprise when he showed up at my school!"

"That's hilarious!" Bella arched an eyebrow at Alice. "I mean, not hilarious. Weird? Unlikely?" Alice shrugged. "I don't know how he'll feel about that, knowing that he could have been saved and lived a human life. He's happier with Jasper, but it took him a long time to get here. Well, at least you can tell him he has a soul and an afterlife!" A smile lit Alice's face back up as she remembered she had good news for Edward.

Bella looked at Alice's bright smile, their hands joined together, and she couldn't stop herself. She leaned forward and caught Alice quickly by the chin. She kissed Alice quickly, shyly, then leaned back to look at her. Alice's eyes were still closed, and Bella wondered if she had misread the situation. Alice finally breathed out and opened her bright golden eyes to meet Bella's silver ones. Alice smiled again. She looked dazed, then breathed out one word, "Thanks."

Bella threw back her head and laughed loudly. It echoed back to them from around the mountains. Charlie jumped around in the snow, happy at the sound. Bella leaned forward and caught Alice's lips with her own again. Alice put her arms gently around Bella's shoulders, leaning into the kiss. Bella leaned back just far enough to look at Alice, and simply said, "You're welcome." She kissed Alice once more, and they spent the rest of the afternoon atop the mountain, hand in hand, watching the sun go down over the Mount Olympus peak.


End file.
